Moving On (How Bella Got Her Groove)
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Bella Swan, newly divorced (again) finds that life has changed since she was younger.
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 1

Prologue

 **Summary:** Bella Swan, newly divorced (again) finds that life has changed since she was younger.

Acknowledgments: I did not come up with Twilight, but I am using the characters from it. I've just come up with the way they are acting. This story line is original with me as far as I know.

A/N: My undying gratitude and love to my Beta JoanOfArt, and my pre-readers buggins74, anakinsrealmom, NanStew and Gabby1017. You Ladies Rock! Thank you for making me make sense.

~o0o~

Here I am ...

Forty fucking years old and divorced for the third fucking time.

"What is wrong with me?" I cry out to no one in particular. "Why can't I stay married?"

It wasn't as though I wanted to be married three times, and God knows I'm not looking for number four! How many times is it necessary to hit a brick wall before it finally soaks in that I am unworthy?

Tears roll down my cheeks, and splash into the moving box filled with books that I just opened. I hate to move. _Move_ equals a four letter word in my personal Urban Dirty Word Dictionary, right along with _shit_ , _fuck_ and _cunt_.

My current self loathing session is interrupted by my cell phone ringing with my son's ringtone.

If he figures out how depressed I've been feeling he would interrupt his life for me and I can't let him do that. I love him too much. I answer with my practiced, _chipper and not a concern in the world,_ "Hello son of mine!"

Who am I trying to fool?

He knows me too well.

"Yeah, sure you have no problems, Mom. I've heard that tone all my life! Be honest with me, like you're always telling me I should be with you. How're ya doing?"

My son, Conner, graduated last spring from The University of Texas with a BS in Engineering and was embarking on his Master Degree in two weeks. It was his preparation for moving on with his life that had finally prompted me to leave Austin and move to Houston. He was beginning a new phase of his life and so should I. It wasn't as though he'd be coming "home" to live with his mother.

I shudder.

I don't want that anymore than he does. His plan is to join the Air Force and to go into the Academy immediately after he finishes his Masters. There was some specialized training that he could only get through the Military.

I smile. My smart boy.

"Darlin' I'm doin' as well as can be expected. Soon I'll be too busy to think about anything else.

Houston is a rather daunting city, but at least it's not vertical like New York City or as rude as the people of Los Angeles can be. There had been so many others I considered. Besides I'm still in Texas.

"Yeah Mom, that's so a plus." Conner's tone is one he uses when he's calling my bull shit.

"No Conner, really. I start my new teaching job in two weeks and I'm seriously looking forward to it. Meeting new people, students and dealing with the traffic." I hesitate and allow the cynicism I'm feeling to finally creep into my own tone. "And learning how to avoid telling everyone that I've once again failed in a marriage." I feel the tears creeping into my voice.

"Ok Mom, that settles it. I'm coming to Houston to help you get settled," Conner declares.

"No, you're not! You have your own life to lead," Smiling I add, "Besides I don't have my washing machine and dryer yet so you'd still have to go to a laundromat. You might as well just stay there."

He laughed, "That's my girl." I could hear the smile and quasi relief in his voice. "Change of subject. Have you heard from or seen grandpa and grandma?"

Sighing, my father. My mother. Oh yeah. My parents are like oil and water. Charles and Renee Swan just married each other again for the fourth time. They fight constantly and I mean constantly, but they just can't stay away from each other. I don't know why they keep getting divorced and then remarried all the fucking time.

I told them this last time they should just live together in sin.

That remark was of course unappreciated. My parents are _hard shelled_ Baptist. They do, however, love their errant daughter and are always trying to get me to "see the light and come back into the fold." Translation: come back to the church of my childhood.

"Yes, Conner, I've seen both of your grandparents. They _helped_ me move in." I answer sarcastically.

I hear him snort. "Oh yeah, I can just see it now." He hesitates then continues. "Who was the least help?"

My son always makes me feel better.

"To be honest, they were both as worthless as tits on bacon," I laugh. "Your grandma kept opening boxes snooping to see what was inside, and your grandfather stopped every 15 minutes to open another beer. I feared for his safety after just the first hour. If there hadn't been professional movers here, I don't think I would have ever gotten anything in this house!"

"So Mom, has Pretty Girl settled in any better?"

Pretty Girl, my beautiful long haired Tabby cat made the move with less than a graceful attitude. She doesn't like the new house and I have to watch her to make sure she doesn't escape... again. The SPCA frowns on animal owners who don't keep track of their four legged children. Luckily, I'd had Pretty Girl chipped and was able to get her back on her first attempt to go back to the old house in Austin. Ungrateful little bitch!

"Yes Conner, she seems to finally be settling in. Though she really didn't like my parents," I laugh at the memory. "She managed to hide in the master bath the entire time they were here. I wish I could have changed places with her."

"What's that Conner?" I could hear muted voices in the background.

"Just a minute Mom," Conner says and covers the phone so I can't hear much.

The voices become louder. _Come on Conner. Beer call down at Cheers_...

"Just a minute you jackasses! Mom I gotta run. The guys are here and being insistent. Are you sure you don't need me to come to Houston?"

"Yes Conner, I'm sure. Go! Have fun! Call me in a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay Mom, will do," Then quietly, "You know I love you Mom. Right?"

"Yes Darlin'! I know you love me. I'll talk to you in couple of days."

I disconnect the call, then sit down to have the first really good cry in a long time.

~o0o~

The weeks that followed were filled with getting all of my new and old belongings set up in my small house. It was an old house, but well made and kept up through the years. It was far from cheap, but I felt comfortable there since it was in a _good neighborhood_ with a first rate police department and _very_ low crime rate.

I had bought a four bedroom house so I could turn one room into a den, and another a library and of course the third would be a guest room. There was a good size family room where I set up my widescreen and dvd player along with my stereo system. I had a huge dvd collection as well as a large collection of books on cd. In that same room I also put my beloved beige leather Poor Boy recliner. I had a love affair with that chair. I couldn't count the nights I had fallen asleep in that chair with Pretty Girl asleep on my lap.

My library was only 10x12 and I'd had bookshelves built in and almost every shelf was filled with books of all kinds. I had an eclectic taste in reading material. There was a small wooden table with a chair and a lamp in the center of the room, just in case. It was comfortable, but this would not be the room I'd spend the majority of my time in. That would be my den.

The den was the second largest bedroom in the house, which was a little larger than the room I'd chosen as the library, with built in book shelves on one side built around the large double window facing the back yard. I had my desk sitting so I had my back to the yard. There was a small fireplace on one wall and I'd placed my favorite wing backed comfy chair and footstool in front of that fireplace. This was the room where I'd spend time grading papers and what ever other chores the school system came up with to torture the teaching staff was also where I planned to do my writing. My great American novel. Yeah right.

The new washing machine and clothes dryer arrived the next day followed by my brand spanking new stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator along with the new table and chairs for the kitchen to complete my acquisitions for my new, old house.

I was more than ready to have my house in order, so to speak and to start my first day as the newest English literature teacher for Belvedere Senior High School, which was the newest high school in the Houston area. We had contracts that would limit each of our classes to a maximum of 20 students and a minimum of 5 students each. This new school was a Charter School and the original students were drawn from a long list of those wishing to attend.

The first full day of classes was unremarkable except for the exchange I had with one of the other female teachers in the break room at lunch.

"Hello! You must be Bella Swan!" The woman was a tall buxom and beautiful blonde. Before I could raise my hand to shake hello she'd grasped it in both of hers. "I'm _so_ happy to meet you! I understand that you too are single?"

I managed to gasp out, "Pleased to meet you too...?" She hadn't given me her name yet.

"Oh! How silly of me. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm the art teacher. Would you like to sit together and have our lunches?"

I smiled broadly, "I am pleased to meet you Rosalie Hale, and yes, I would love to."

We chatted as we ate our sandwiches; about the school, other teachers and students. Just before our lunch period was up, Rose asked, "Do you like to dance?"

I studied her face and realized she wasn't kidding. "As a matter of fact, I used to love to dance, but it's been years..."

"Doesn't matter. It's like riding a bike. You never forget. Give me your phone number and we can set up a time for us to go dancing at some of the clubs around Houston. It'll be so much _funnnn_!" She squealed the last few words.

Then Rosalie was gone.

I walked back to my room and my next period class.

That night, Rosalie Hale called and insisted that the coming Friday night would be perfect for our first of many girls night out.

Lovely.

Friday came rather quickly this week.

There was so many things to learn and so much paperwork to get through. They hadn't warned me there'd be so much paperwork involved.

~o0o~

Friday morning arrived.

Rosalie assaulted me with squeals and jumping up and down in the parking lot.

I'd just managed to get my pickup parked when this sporty little red car of unknown make or model pulled in along side me. I'm shit when it comes to models and names of the newer cars.

I stood in front of my truck and watched Rosalie Hale unfold from that little red car. Her legs were just about as long as my entire body I thought, longingly. I was five foot nutten and hated being so short. When grocery shopping it seemed _everything_ was always on the top shelf and I had to hunt down someone to reach for me.

Rosalie rushed up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so excited about tonight! I just know we're going to have loads of fun!"

Extracting myself from the unwanted embrace, I asked, "So what kind of club are we going to, how do I get there and what do I wear?"

"Oh," Rosalie paused. "About the dress code...dresses are ok, but you'd probably be more comfortable in jeans and boots, if you have them, and ehm, the club is a Country 'n Western themed one where they play mostly country music."

 _What no blouse?_

"WHAT?" I yelled, then I ducked my head and spoke more softly, "Country and Western music? I really, really dislike most country music and that nasal twang the singers all seem to have." I made my declaration.

"I was afraid you'd have that attitude." Rosalie shook her head and finger in my face. "Have you actually listened to any Country Music recently?" The majority of main-streamers don't twang when they sing or nasal anything."

I shook my head, "Look Rosalie, I'd be up for a couple of quiet drinks in a small bar, even one that played Rock 'n Roll. I LOVED the long haired bands and I love the old ones from the 60s and 70s. But Country? _NO. Thank. You._ " I again had raised my voice in the end.

Rosalie was relentless. "Ok. Look. You dress the way you are comfortable. Even wear heels if you like. I'll take you to my favorite place, first. If you are really uncomfortable, then we'll go find a nice little bar and have a few drinks. Just give it a try Bella, please?"

I hated when somebody begged me. Made me feel all kinds of a monster. So I caved.

"OK... BUT! If after one hour I'm not into it, we leave. Right?" I conditioned.

"YES!" Rosalie actually fist pumped. "I'll text you the address so you can add it to your GPS and meet you there about 9 p.m. OK?"

"OK. Now, let's get this day over with. I'm giving each of my classes a test today so it's gonna be a killer for me."

We parted and I didn't see her again until lunch time came around. We didn't talk about the upcoming night so it was enjoyable.

~o0o~

At nine o'clock sharp I was in standing near the entrance to "Shit Kickers Country and Western Bar." _How appropriate,_ I thought to myself while waiting for Rosalie who was 15 minutes late.

She looked gorgeous in her skinny jeans and pink colored blouse with the sweetheart neckline. She was wearing her hair down long and straight, as was I, but I was wearing a mid-thigh denim skirt with a jersey knit light orange blouse that hung down, untucked, to mid-ass on me. The neckline was nothing suggestive but I did look good, if I did say so myself, and _I was probably the only one who would be saying so_ , I thought. _Damn it! Oh yes, I was wearing heels. I must have had a death wish_. Sigh.

By the time we got inside, I was surprised to find the place was not overly crowded as I'd feared it would be, since it'd taken so long to get through the line. We were in Texas for heaven's sake. Also, the music wasn't as offensive as I'd remembered it being.

I was asked to dance several times by several different young men. The key word being _**young**_. These boys were, _**boys**_. None of them could have been much over 25. I was 40! I could have been their mother.

Rosalie seemed to be having the time of her life with a guy whose name was Emmett. At least I think that's what she'd said. I really wasn't paying attention when we were introduced. The two of them had already advanced to the arm around the waist attitude. I began to suspect they'd met before. I didn't think Rosalie was the type of woman who got cozy too quickly with a perfect stranger. _No judgement_.

Two hours later, my feet were hurting badly, so I told Rosalie, or rather I used sign language, that I was going to go somewhere towards the back of the club and sit down. I'd wait for her there.

I finally found a small table that was patron free and claimed it for my very own. My feet were very thankful for my getting off them. I took my shoes off and rubbed my poor toes that had been stepped, no tromped upon more than once.

While I was sitting there kinda staring off into space, feeling my own self loathing making an appearance once again, I heard this absolutely warm and sexy voice ask, "Mind if I join you?"

I refocused my eyes and was astounded by who had just seated himself across from me. Large, dark eyes, short wavy dark hair, a nice nose and a sharp jaw line. Oh. My. God. He was so beautiful.

I hadn't felt this affected by a man _ever._

"Ehm, no. I don't mind. Help yourself, as I see you already have..." I was at a loss for words. However, the more I looked at him the more I suspected that he was also not much over twenty five, if that.

So, the games began.

We talked for some time before another song slow enough to slow dance to began to play.

"May I have this dance?"

Oh. That. Voice.

My brain was having a hard time thinking, but I did manage to get out, "Sure. Let me put my shoes back on."

"You don't have to torture your feet any longer," His smile made me catch my breath. "I promise not to step on your feet," He smiled. "I've been watching you ever since you came in. I noticed how many times you were stepped on. You must be an incredibly kind person, because never once did you scold any of them. I liked that."

He was standing looking down at me. "Tell you what. You dance this one dance with me and I'll give you a foot rub."

That did it. The foot rub. Way to my heart. I stood and took his hand. He lead me out onto the small dance floor and pulled me into his arms. "By the way, my name is Edward Cullen, what's yours?"

"I'm Isabella, Bella, Swan. Nice to meet you Edward Cullen."

What little space there was between us was filled with electric fire. This man made me want to have sheet clawing, screaming sex with him, and none of my three ex-husbands ever made me want to have that at all.

Knowing I was going to hate myself I asked the sixtyfour thousand dollar question. "So Edward Cullen, what do you do and how old are you?"

"I'm working on my master's degree at Rice University in Computer Science and I just turned twenty six. You?"

"I teach English lit at a Charter High School here in Houston, and I'm 40." Well it was nice meeting you Edward Cullen. "That means I could easily be your mother. In fact I have a son..."

Edward had stopped dancing, but had not turned loose of me. In fact he pulled me completely flush with his body. "Shhhh, I don't want to hear about your son, and you don't in any way remind me of my mother. You're a beautiful woman and as I said, I've watched you from the moment you came into the club. I wanted to get to know you from that first sight."

Oh. My. "But..." I tried to begin.

"No buts." He leaned down and captured my mouth with his and gave me the most lush kiss I've ever, ever experienced. I was a puddle. A gooey mess.

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here. Let's go to my apartment I want to make mad passionate love to you," He said. 

In my head however, I was hearing, _Do you know_ _ **that**_ _Bella Swan?_ _ **That**_ _woman is fucking a man young enough to be her son! Disgraceful! She's become a Cougar_!

Could I become a Cougar? I didn't know if I had it in me.

Edward must have seen the conflict raging within me because he then whispered in my ear, "Come on Bella. Don't over think this. I want you and I'm pretty sure that you want me..." His breath was hot on my neck and all my lady parts were singing to me _Say YES! SAY YES_!

I needed to go find Rosalie and tell her what was going on. So Edward dutifully took my hand, helped me put my shoes back on, and followed in my wake in search of my friend.

We found her leaning up against the bar with Emmett still glued to her side. I made the introductions. Emmett seemed to know Edward but Rosalie didn't. I told her we were going to go some place _more comfortable._

Rosalie surprised me then, "Then let's all go together. It's perfect. I'm hungry anyway there's a Denny's not too far from here and Bella," eyeing me hard, "we all can get to know Edward better. Ok with everyone?"

I knew that Rose was right. It would be completely insane to just run off into the night and have sex with someone I'd only just met, but oh my God did I want to do it. However, common sense prevailed. We all agreed and I realized that I too was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything after I got home because of my nerves.

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting in a booth at a Denny's that was as close as Rosalie had said. She confessed to having been here several times before.

The four of us spent almost three hours talking and laughing. Edward seemed extremely at ease as did Emmett. I knew that Rose was only in her late twenties or early thirties so she definitely was not out of her age element with the two boys, er, men.

Edward's comfortable manner put me more at ease and found I was liking him more and more as a person and not just a sex object.

~o0o~

I followed Edward to his apartment complex, which turned out to be not too shabby. He waited for me to get out of my truck and made sure I locked it up, and that I didn't have anything in the back that might be stolen.

He took my hand and led me to his apartment which was actually very nice as well as neat.

As soon as he'd locked the door, he pushed me up against it, holding my face with both his hands and kissed me deeply and long. Oh My. My toes were curling.

I responded to him with an ardor I didn't realize I had. He was awakening something within me I never knew was there. Passion.

Edward picked me up bodily and carried me into his bedroom. He laid me on the duvet and just stood there looking down at me. A very warm sweet smile was on his face.

"May I make love to you Bella Swan?"

"I wish you would. It's been so long I think my lady parts have cobwebs."

He laughed, "You are so funny, and you're one of the sweetest women I've ever met."

Bella giggled. She actually giggled. Edward made her feel so good that she forgot her self loathing. He was so good for her very bruised ego. Right that minute she thought she'd die if he didn't make love to her.

He was kissing her neck and shoulders. _When the hell did she lose her shirt? Her skirt?_ It just then occurred to her that she was only in her panties and bra. _Why that sneaky little bastard_.

Bella felt like her blood was boiling. She was panting and her mouth was getting dry. Oh. My. God! He had her nipple in his mouth and she felt the pulling all the way from her "girls" to her very sexual core! Her lady bits were not just bits they were EVERY-FUCKING-THING. She was so _wet_ now that the fingers... _.fingers_? When the hell did he get his fingers inside her? That didn't matter now. What mattered was what those fingers were doing. **Ooooooooh**.

Bella's world exploded around her in searing pleasure and light. She had spots before her eyes. She lay there trying to pull her thoughts together. When that was finally accomplished, she realized that Edward wasn't there with her. _Where the hell did he go_?

She heard the toilet flush and the sound of footsteps coming back her way. Then a warm body snuggling up against her. A large arm pulled her small body closer. That arm moved up from her waist to her breast where one of the very large hands covered one of her breasts and squeezed gently.

"Where'd you go?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Had to get rid of the rubber," Edward paused and continued, "Don't worry I have more."

Sighing Bella said, "I didn't even know you'd put one on," as she wiggled her butt into his crotch.

~o0o~

Bella was, for probably the first time in her life, actually lazing around on a Saturday morning. Not only that, someone else was fixing _her_ breakfast, and she was enjoying the show.

She was sitting at the breakfast bar watching the very firm, white butt of Edward Cullen while he scrambled her eggs and fried bacon. She was afraid that the bacon would pop and burn that beautifully sculpted body.

So deep in her thoughts it took Edward actually touching her shoulder to bring her focus back.

"Where were you?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her still buck naked.

"Watching you and thinking about last night. It's all starting to feel real."

"Well," he snorted, "why wouldn't it feel real?"

Bella looked at him wondering if she should ask the sixtyfour thousand dollar question and decided _why not?_

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Have you been with other women my age before?"

Shoving a piece of toast into his mouth, and talking around it, "Nope. You're the first. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Doesn't it seem strange to you, I mean the fact that I'm old enough to be your mother?"

"Nope." Edward popped the _P_. "Why should it? Age is just a number." He said it so matter a factly that Bella was stunned.

"So, so it wasn't weird or strange at all to you?"

"Why? Was it to you?" Edward asked looking a little concerned.

"Because I have a son just about your age, and right now it feels very strange, albeit that I have been enjoying myself more than you can possibly know," Bella paused and looked into Edward's eyes. _Big Mistake_. "No one has ever fixed me breakfast, ever." She stated. "That within itself feels very strange. Ever since I was twelve I've been fixing other people's breakfast, lunch and dinners."

Edward dropped his eating utensils and grabbed Bella's face with both hands and looked into her eyes. "Then it's about time, beautiful lady, that people start doing things for you." He proceeded to kiss her hard and long.

"Wow!" was all Bella could say when Edward finally ended the kiss.

He then stood up and pulled her with him, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom where he proceeded to dine on her. She had more sheet clawing and screaming sex until around noon when they both fell asleep again.

And so the weekend went.

~o0o~

Monday morning Bella and Rosalie pulled into the school parking lot and into their assigned spaces.

Rosalie was first out of her little sports car and opening Bella's truck door for her. "Well? What happened? I want blow by blow. Every detail! Edward is so devilishly beautiful. He's just too pretty. He must have been wonderful in the sack too. Come on. S. P. I. L. L. !"

Bella sat there stunned by the verbal bombardment.

"Yes, Edward is beautiful," She blushed. "But I'm not that type of woman who kisses, or anything, and tells. What about you and Emmett?"

That was all it took for Rose to start giving up way too much information, for Bella's taste, about Emmett. It had the effect Bella had hoped for though; Rose didn't ask anymore questions about Edward.

~o0o~

Friday was upon Bella once again, but she hadn't heard a peep from Edward and her old friend Self Loathing visiting her again. However a new friend, Reason spoke up, _STOP IT BELLA! You have no reason to hate yourself. If you were not an interesting and beautiful woman a man, ok a boy, like Edward would not have wanted to be with you in the first place_. _You should allow yourself to have fun, as long as nobody gets hurt_.

She allowed Rose to talk her into going "dancing" again. Bella was doing a great deal of self examination. What was she feeling really about Edward? Why had she allowed him to make love, hell, _ravage_ her like she did? Was she _that_ kind of woman? Then she asked herself for what had to be the millionth time, what had she done that was so wrong? Sure Edward was twenty years younger than she was, BUT, she didn't want to marry him. She was not interested in him other than as a friend. Why shouldn't she have sex with anyone she wanted to as long as no one got hurt? The fact that Edward had not called her was an indication to her that what they had done was casual for him and that he wouldn't be hurt if he never saw her again.

"OK Rose, where will we be going? Back to the same club?"

"No I thought we'd try a place that just opened. It's advertised as playing "today's pop music" since you're not a fan of CW and I don't mind "pop" music."

Bella discovered that she didn't care for "pop" music, but she was a fan of the males that were there.

Trolling it was called, Bella found out later from the fisherman who caught her. She was laughing to herself at these expressions. This young man was about six foot four or five with beautiful curly hair and big baby blue eyes. He originally came up to Rose, but Rose brushed him off and he went for Bella, who hadn't missed the fact that Rose wasn't interested.

"So tell me about yourself, er, Bella?"

"About me? I'm not at all interesting. You tell me about you, I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" Bella asked blushing.

"That's okay beautiful. My name is Michael Newton. I work at Shines Like New car wash just off the Beltway. I'm the head line-man."

"Oh, Michael, that sounds, interesting." No, thought Bella, actually boring as hell. "I'm an English Lit teacher and I have a son who's working on his masters in Engineering at UT Austin."

Michael then launched into his job and his own self importance.

About that time, Rosalie leaned into Bella whispering, "You ready to go somewhere else?"

Bella didn't verbally answer Rose but nodded her head slightly and picked up her clutch from the table top.

Bella turned to Michael. "I'm so sorry, but we need to go."

"Mind if I come too?" Michael asked.

Bella panicked.

Rosalie answered for them both. "Sorry Michael, we both have dates waiting for us. Nice to see you again."

Grateful, Bella nodded, "Yes, we both have dates we're going to meet. Nice to meet you Michael."

The two women worked their way through the throng of young men who had suddenly packed the club. When they got outside, Bella felt as though she'd been touched in more inappropriate places in that short distance than she had ever been in her entire forty years.

"Bella," Rose said, "I promise to never put us through that type of gauntlet ever again! That was the worst!"

Bella let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That was awful. I feel like I need a shower!"

Laughing, Rose said, "Well that can wait until you get home. Follow me to Denny's for something to eat and then we can go to a movie or something else if you'd like."

~o0o~

They seated themselves since the greeter seemed to be too busy talking to another waitress who worked there.

They placed their order when the staff deemed they'd sat long enough waiting.

Their order just arrived when Bella heard that mellow smooth voice, "Why if it isn't Isabella Swan."

Turning so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, "Edward!"

He scooted himself into the booth next to her. "Why didn't you call me?" Edward asked as he settled himself in.

"Me call you?" Bella was confused. When was it established she should call him and how could she? She didn't have his phone number. "How could I? I don't have your phone number."

"Oh yes you do." Edward stated.

"I do not." Bella defended.

"Give me your phone." Edward extended his hand, so Bella dug it out of her purse and handed it to him.

He scrolled through the numbers and then he showed her that yes, in fact, she did have his phone number. Shaking her head she defended, again, "I didn't know. When, how did it get in my contacts?"

Edward laughed, "I put it in when you were in the bathroom." He paused as he thought a moment then continued, "Did I forget to tell you I did that?"

Rosalie was smiling as she listened to this exchange between her friend and Edward, then joined in. "Edward, Bella's not used to having a man expecting her to call him."

Something like a light crossed Edward's face, "Oh I see."

"Didn't Bella tell you she's recently divorced?" Rose continued.

Bella started shaking her head, not sure if it was to make Rose shut up, or to confirm what Rose was saying and that she hadn't told Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just assumed that you knew how it worked." Edward looked contrite. "Today when dating, the woman is free to call the man." Seeing the still unsure and slightly stunned expression on Bella's face, Edward added, "Women's lib, you know?"

Bella closed her mouth, which she hadn't realized until that moment, was open. "Oh." Was all she was able to say.

"Yeah," Edward said smiling. "I was getting worried. I thought we had a great time, and I wanted to see you some more." He waggled his eyebrows at her with this last statement.

Rosalie smiled broadly. "So, Edward. You enjoyed Bella's, ah, company?"

"Most definitely."

"Bella, did you enjoy Edward's company?" Bella nodded not taking her eyes from Edward's.

"Uh, Edward. Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah?" Edward seemed lost in Bella's eyes.

"Look you two. Do I have to throw water on you both?"

Bella feeling embarrassed, turned to her friend. "Why would you do that?"

That simple question caused both Rosalie and Edward to laugh. Bella just sat there looking between them. "What? What's so funny?" She was starting to get upset with both of them.

Rose looked at her friend, "Bella were you in some deep freeze on another planet all your life?"

"For your information, I've been _married_ and been a mother. I've _never_ had a social life so excuse me if I don't know the rules of engagement." Bella said a little more loudly than she intended.

Contrite, Rosalie apologized. "I'm sorry Bella. I really hadn't realized."

Edward also feeling a little ashamed of his part in Bella's current attitude said, "I'm sorry Bella. I knew on some level when you'd said you had a son in college that you had probably been married at some point, I just didn't realize it was recent." Picking up her right hand kissed her knuckles one at a time all the while looking into Bella's eyes. "Please forgive me, and allow me to help you understand this _younger generation_ you're dealing with now on a social level."

Rosalie just sat there with her mouth open. "Bella is he for real?"

Bella only nodded her head.

"When you're done with him, can I have him?" Rose asked laughing.

Bella looked at her friend and then laughing she said, "Sure. Why not?"

Edward didn't seem to like that idea very much. "Hey! Don't I have a say in this?"

Bella reached over and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Sure you do."

Reaching for the check, Rose said, "Ok. Now that that's settled can we go to the movie?"

Scooting out of the booth, Bella caught Edward's hand.

There was so much for her to learn all over again about relationships between the sexes. She realized that she was beginning to feel better about herself, and that she'd find her _groove_ eventually. Life just might be fun being single and childless after all.

~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life is Good

Previously:

 _There was so much for her to learn all over again about relationships between the sexes. She realized that she was beginning to feel better about herself, and that she'd find her groove eventually. Life just might be fun being single and childless after all_.

~o0o~

Bella was walking out her front door Monday morning, when her cell phone rang with her son's ring tone, "You Are My Sunshine," sung by Carly Simon. Yeah it was kinda sappy, but he was the light of her life. She'd called him Sunshine ever since she'd first looked into his newborn baby eyes.

"Yes Sunshine?" She answered standing on the porch facing the door with her keys in the other hand ready to lock up.

"Hey Mom. What'cha doin'?" Conner asked.

"On my way out the front door, getting ready to lock up and talking to you. What's up? Do you need something?" Bella asked.

"Can't I call my mom and just want to know how she's doing?"

Bella relaxed a little and turned the key in the front door dead bolt. "Yes, of course you can! I'm very good. Work is great, and I've made some friends, I'm happy to report."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I knew you could do it Mom, and I really do want something."

"Uh-oh. What do you want to do?" Bella felt a little panicked.

"Nothing much, I just wondered if I can come visit you now that you're all settled in. I gotta make sure my favorite mother is really doin' OK."

"Yes Conner, you know you're welcome anytime you want to come visit. When would you like to come?"

"How about this weekend?" Conner asked.

Bella squealed, "That would be great! What time do you expect to be here?"

"Wow Mom. Way to break my ear drum!" Conner laughed. "I don't have any classes this Friday, the professor bailed on us, something about a family emergency, so that's why I thought I'd take this this opportunity to come see my mother's new digs."

Bella was now opening the car door and putting her messenger bag and purse into the front passenger seat. "I don't get to leave the school until about 5:30 pm and it only takes me about a half hour to get home...traffic you know, so I can be here by 6:00? Is that okay?"

"Sure." Conner said. "Can I bring my laundry too?" Bella could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Of course you can," Bella laughed. "Ok then. It's a date. See you Friday night."

"Sounds great Mom. I'll even spring for dinner, your choice. You notice I didn't say take-out? I love you Mom. See you Friday." Then Conner hung up.

Smiling Bella tossed her phone into her open purse in the passenger seat. She wondered how long it was going to take him to come check out things. He was so protective of her. She loved that the rolls seem to be reversing themselves.

Bella met Rosalie in the school parking lot and they walked into the building together. Rose was all a dither about one of her many boyfriends. She seemed to really be into this one. "What's this one's name Rose?"

"Why it's Emmett, Bella. You know. You met him the night you met that gorgeous hunk Edward," Rose gushed.

"Oh, yeah. Emmett. The one who looks like a bodybuilder," Bella said.

"Yep. That's the one. I've had about six dates with him since that night."

"Six dates? It's only been two weeks! That does sound serious Rose. Do I hear wedding bells?" Bella asked grinning at her friend.

"Wedding Bells?" Rosalie yelled. "Bite your tongue. The last thing I want to do is get married! I want this one for his body, and it doesn't hurt that he's very, very good in bed!" Rose said the last in an conspiratorial voice.

Bella blushed. "I'm sorry," She giggled. "You know Edward was so sweet and caring it was wonderful. I don't remember ever having that good a time in bed, ever. I should have divorced my last husband sooner. I don't have to be married to have sex. Who knew!"

"How many times you been married Bella?" Rose asked frowning.

"Too many. I just got shed of number three, I should have done that the month after we were married," Bella sighed.

"How long were you married to number three?" Rose asked.

"Too long. Five years," Bella sighed again. "Don't get me started on him. I would love to be able to forget him."

Brightening, "Okay. No more talk about number three!" Rose said, then whispering conspiratorially, "Have you heard from Edward?"

Smiling Bella replied softly, "Yes. He's actually called me just about every night since _that night._ "

"You mean he hasn't asked you for another date?" Rose asked not believing what she heard.

"He has. I just haven't had the energy to go. I was still getting things settled in my house, and I've had papers to grade and lesson plans to write."

"Are you seeing him this weekend?" Rose asked.

"No. Oh that reminds me, my son Conner is coming to visit this weekend and I want you to meet him. You're the only friend I have here and I'm very proud of my boy." Bella said.

"I've got a wonderful idea. Why don't we meet somewhere for dinner then go on to a club?" Rosalie paused, "Does Conner dance?"

"I'm sure he does. He did when he lived at home." Bella answered smiling.

"That settles it. We meet Saturday evening early somewhere to eat, then on to a club. We'll find out what kind of music Conner likes." Rose giggled excitedly.

"Okay my friend, call me tonight after I have a chance to talk to Conner about it. Here's my door. See you at lunch?" Bella asked.

"Sure thing. See you then." With that, Rosalie walked down the hall to her classroom.

~o0o~

Rosalie didn't have a first period class and she usually used the time to catch up on grading papers, working on lesson plans, and any other odds and ends she needed to get finished. This morning Rose called Emmett, explained her plan to him and he gave her Edward's cell number. "Thanks a bunch Babe. I'll see you tonight. I can't wait!"

Once her call with Emmett was over, she punched in Edward's number and let it ring until the voice mail answered. "Hey Edward. This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. We were wondering if you'd like to meet us tomorrow night for dinner. I'm pretty sure Bella will be with us, so give me a call back and I'll fill you in more. My number is...".

When Edward got the voice mail from Rosalie, he didn't call her back, he didn't want Emmett to think he was horning in on his girlfriend, so Edward called Emmett instead. He didn't get the full message from his friend, so he had no idea that Bella's son would probably be with her.

~o0o~

When Bella got home, she was pleased to see that her son's car was parked in her driveway. She was more than pleased; she was excited that her Sunshine was waiting for her.

After she got her car parked next to Conner's, Bella didn't waste anytime getting out and running to him. He'd gotten out of his just as Bella was getting out of hers. Conner gave his mother a very hard hug, but she didn't mind. She missed her son.

'There's my girl!" Conner scooped his mother up into his arms and she threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you mom. I have really missed you."

Bella's eyes instantly filled with tears of joy. Conner seldom expressed his love for his mother like this, and the fact that he'd missed her too made her heart sing. "I've missed you too Sunshine! Oh put me down. Let's get inside and get a little something to drink."

Once inside and settled at the kitchen table, Bella handed Conner a glass of the red wine she usually had after a day at school to help her unwind. "So, tell me all about school. How are your classes? Have you made very many new friends, got a girlfriend yet?"

"Mom! Slow down!" Conner laughed. "School is great. I am enjoying all the classes I have and I seem to be getting along with all the professors. I've made about ten new friends, only five of which I think I'll keep, and no, no girlfriend as yet. Now your turn. Same questions... well almost the same."

Bella laughed. "Yes, I love the school and everyone I've met has been very nice to me. I've made one close friend so far, Rosalie Hale. You'll meet her and her boyfriend tomorrow night if you'd like to, at supper. They'd also like to go clubbing after if it's okay with you. What do you think?" Bella cocked her head a little to one side and waited for his answer.

"Sure. I'd love to meet your friends, and it all sounds good to me!" Then he continued, "What about a boyfriend for you? Met anyone yet?"

"Me? Boyfriend? Naw, have no desire for that. I'm enjoying being a free woman!" Bella laughed. She purposely didn't mention Edward because she thought her son would be upset that she'd dated a man almost his same age.

They spent the rest of the evening exchanging stories about their respective classes. Bella told tales of some of the things her students had said and done, while Conner matched her and sometimes surpassed her stories with those of his college friends.

Pretty Girl was in cat heaven going from Bella to Conner receiving the love and respect that was due a cat of her station. About 10:00pm she finally settled on Conner's lap and stayed there until human bedtime.

It was close to mid-night when they said goodnight. Bella felt very light and happier than she'd been in a very long time. She was also looking forward to meeting Rosalie and Emmett tomorrow night. She'd call Rose in the morning to see what had been decided.

Life was very good to Bella right now.

It was about time!

~o0o~


	3. Chapter 3

~o0o~

Chapter 3

Edward's Point of View

"Come on Dude," Emmett chides me as he stands waiting for me to get out of my car. "If you don't hurry all the hot chicks will be grabbed up for the evening!"

"Hey Dude, yourself!" I call back to Emmett laughing. "Didn't you say this girl is meeting you at nine o'clock?" Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "Then what's the rush?"

"Dude! I don't want her to think I'm disrespecting her by being late!"

Arching my eyebrow at him, "Emmett, I don't think being a couple of minutes late shows disrespect if you have a good reason for being late. Anyway, where's my friend Emmett and what have you done with him?"

We both have a laugh because Emmett is acting so differently about this girl. "She must really be something to have you panting to get to her."

"She is, man. There's just something about her that seems to be calling to me," Emmett looks down for a minute. "I know I'm acting different. I can't help it. I _really_ like this one Edward."

One of the things I like about Emmett is that you can tell what he is thinking just by looking at his face. He has no guile. That is a quality too few people have and I appreciate that about him the most. That is why he is my best friend. I could tell there was something else he hadn't told me yet.

"Ok Emmett, what aren't you telling me?"

"Rosalie said she's bringing a friend with her," Emmett said slowly, then in a rush added sheepishly... "However, you don't have to _be with_ her."

I stop in my tracks. "Emmett you told me you would stop trying to set me up!" I was so disappointed in him, but at the same time I love him for wanting to help me find someone I could _be with_.

"Come on Edward. You don't have to meet Rose yet or her friend. Just stand back and watch." He eyed me and continued, "Look, you usually just go off and watch anyway. It'd be pervy if it wasn't you."

"Ok. I'll stay for an hour and watch her and see what I think. If I like what I see, I'll approach her on my own." I look Emmett in the eyes to make sure he understands what I was telling him.

"Thanks man! Rosalie said this lady is a real looker and nice to boot," Emmett offered.

I laughed, "Yeah. I've heard that one before! Let's go so you can meet your new girl."

As we got closer to the entrance I spy this really pretty brunette standing out front. She didn't look like she belonged or was at all comfortable being there as she was shifting around looking for someone. I watch as we get closer. Did I say pretty? No that didn't cover it. Spectacular is more like it. She has a kinda innocent look about her.

Emmett looks where I am looking and whistles under his breath. "Niiicccee, but not as nice as my Rosalie."

As we pass the beauty, I poke Emmett in the ribs with my elbow. "Dude! That hurt," he says through his teeth, making me laugh out loud.

"Sorry Emmett. Let's just get inside so your Rosalie won't feel disrespected."

~o0o~

Once inside the club we are greeted by the loud music and all the women checking us out. Emmett is not paying attention to the women who line the gauntlet that we're passing through. Emmett is a little taller than me, making it easy for him to look over the heads of all the gaping women.

"Do you see her?" I ask.

Emmett answers with a shake of his head. "Let's go over there. I see an empty table we can hang out at until I see her," he says pointing to an elevated part of the club. We will have a good view of not only the dance floor, but the entrance into the club.

We sit down at a table that is tall enough we could stand comfortably if we want to while people watching.

One of the waitresses that usually waits on us there comes over and takes our order. After she leaves, Emmett nudges me. "There she is. The one dressed in the skinny jeans, long straight natural blond hair and pink blouse."

His face is glowing. I look to where he was pointing and see the very pretty blond he was talking about. My eyes slide to the woman following her. I can't believe it. Its the brunette I'd seen out front. I don't say anything to Emmett, other than just nod.

Emmett didn't say another word, he just leaves me sitting there at the table alone, and of course I have to pay for his beer as well my own. Typical Emmett. I take both beers and position myself at the table so I can watch _my brunette_.

I almost get the nerve to approach her a couple of times, but it seemed that most of the dudes there had the same idea. I must have watched her for at least an hour. Once or twice I catch Emmett looking at me with that _Come on Dude!_ look on his face.

About two hours later, I watch her on the dance floor, wincing every time someone steps on her feet. She is wearing high heels and a mid-thigh denim skirt with a light orange blouse that tends to cling to her curves as she moves. Damn! She is _something else_.

I continue to watch her while she walks off the floor and back over to her friend and Emmett, signaling that she is going to the back of the club where there are tables and booths lining the three walls and a very small dance floor in the center. Its separated with three steps down. I watch her reach the steps and then reach down take off her shoes. She hobbles over to one of the same two seat tables and sits down. I could almost hear her groan in relief at being able to remove her shoes.

I make my move, leaving my observation table and head to where she's sitting.

I stand there by her table watching her wiggle her toes. I finally speak. "Mind if I join you?" Her head jerks up with denial in her eyes, but I watch that change into something else I've seen a lot before; interest. So I pull at the chair and sit down.

"Ehm, no. I don't mind. Help yourself, as I see you already have..." she seems at a loss for words. However, the more she looks at me, another expression comes into her eyes.

 _Let the games begin,_ I think to myself.

We talk about nothing in particular for some time before another song nice enough to slow dance to begins to play.

"May I have this dance?" I ask her smiling.

She seems to be studying me before she answers me, "Sure. Let me put my shoes back on."

"You don't have to torture your feet any longer," I tell her. "I promise not to step on your feet," I smile. "I've been watching you ever since you came in. I noticed how many times you were stepped on. You must be an incredibly kind person, because never once did you scold any of them. I liked that," I tell her, meaning it. I'd seen other girls haul off and slap dudes for that before.

I stand up and look down at her. "Tell you what. You dance this one dance with me and I'll give you a foot rub."

That must have done it because she stands and and takes my outstretched hand. I lead her out onto the small dance floor and pull her into my arms. "By the way, my name is Edward Cullen, what's yours?"

"I'm Isabella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward Cullen." She has a beautiful contralto voice. Almost like dark chocolate.

What little space there is between us seems to become filled with an electric fire.

I am really enjoying just having this woman in my arms. She feels so warm and soft, but she suddenly stiffens. "So Edward Cullen, what do you do and how old are you?" I can see she is ready to hear something she doesn't want to hear, but yet expects to hear. I answer her directly watching to see what her expression shows.

"I'm working on my master's degree at Rice University in Computer Science and I just turned twenty six. You?"

Yes there is disappointment in her eyes or maybe its regret. She squares her shoulders and answers me. "I teach English lit at a Charter High School here in Houston, and I'm 46. Well it was nice meeting you Edward Cullen. That means I could easily be your mother. In fact I have a son..."

I stop dancing, but didn't let loose of her. In fact I pull her completely flush with my body. "Shhhh, I don't want to hear about your son, and you don't in any way remind me of my mother. You're a beautiful woman, and as I have said, I've watched you from the moment you came into the club. I wanted to get to know you from that first sight."

"But..." she tries.

I silence her with, "No buts."

I lean down and capture her mouth with mine; a kiss that I fill with the passion I am feeling for her at that moment.

She kisses me back with a kiss that seems to match my own.

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here. Let's go to my apartment," I watch her face, and I see surrender finally come into her expression. "I want to make mad passionate love to you Bella Swan." I finish my thought out loud.

I see doubt in her eyes. I wish I could read minds so I could counter any doubts she might be having.

"Come on Bella. Don't over think this. I want you and I'm pretty sure that you want me..." I breathe on her neck. _Please_ _Say YES! SAY YES_!

"I need to find Rosalie to tell her." She says.

I dutifully take her hand, after helping her put her shoes back on and follow in her wake in search of her friend.

We find Rosalie leaning up against the bar with Emmett who is glued to her side.

Bella makes the introductions. Emmett smiles at me then winks and nods to me. I nod to Rosalie and smile as she tells Rosalie that we are going to go some place _more comfortable._

Rosalie surprises me. "Then let's all go together. It's perfect. I'm hungry anyway, there's a Denny's not too far from here and Bella," eyeing me hard, "we all can get to know Edward better. Ok with everyone?"

Twenty minutes later we are all sitting in a booth at a Denny's that turned out to be as close as Rosalie had said.

The four of us spend almost three hours talking and laughing. Bella seems to ease up some as does Emmett.

I find myself very comfortable watching Bella interact with both Emmett and me. I am liking her more and more as a person and not just a possible lay.

~o0o~

Bella follows me to my apartment complex, which I hope she does not find too shabby. I wait for her to get out of her truck and I make sure she locked it up. I don't want her to have anything stolen.

I take Bella's hand and lead her to my apartment. She seems very pleased with its appearance.

I can't wait any longer to feel her lips on mine, or her soft curvy, body pressed up against mine.

As soon as I get the door locked, I push Bella up against the nearest wall. I reach for her and cup her face with both hands, kissing her deeply and long.

"Oh my," Bella sighs and responds to me with ardor.

Taking a chance, I picked her up bodily and carry her bridal style into the bedroom. I lay her on the duvet and just stand there looking down at her. My God, but she's beautiful. I smile what I hoped is a warm sweet smile.

"May I make love to you Bella Swan?"

She responds saying, "I wish you would. It's been so long I think my lady parts have cobwebs."

I laugh, "You are so funny and you're one of the sweetest women I've ever met."

Bella giggles. She actually giggles. I make short work of removing her blouse before she can change her mind. Of course I would stop if she asks me to. I fervently pray that she won't.

I start by kissing her neck and shoulders.

Bella is panting.

I work to get her bra off so I can take one of her nipples in my mouth. It feels so soft and warm and hardens more as I suck on it and play with the other one by pulling and twisting slightly.

She shudders.

My fingers find their way up her thigh until I reach the heated center between her legs. I move her panties away and find she is very wet. Oh my she's moaning, but she isn't moving very much. Hmm. I push first one finger then add another as she begins to moan louder. She gets even wetter as I add the second.

Bella arches her back. I feel her center tighten and flutter around my fingers.

 _Wow. This is a first. I wonder how long it's been since she's had sex_? There's another gush of fluid. _She just squirted! Wow. I've never had a woman do that before. I thought it was a myth_

My turn. I slip slowly into Bella and began moving very slowly to give her a chance to get used to my size. She moans in my arms and begins to move meeting me thrust for thrust until she begins to flutter and tighten around me. I must have hit her g-spot because she arches her back one final time letting out a long " _OOOoooooo"_ just as I come harder than I remembered ever cumming before.

I think she must have passed out as she seems to collapse in my arms on to the bed. I move my arms from around her and get up heading for the bathroom. I remove the rubber I'd managed to remind myself was necessary, then relieved myself. I get a clean washcloth from the cabinet and turn on the hot water wetting the cloth.

I bring it back to her and see her eyes are open. "Where'd you go?" she asks drowsily as I kneel on the bed and gently push her thighs apart and clean her up. Then I clean myself up.

"Had to get rid of the rubber," Edward pauses and continues, "Don't worry I have more."

I lay back onto the bed, spooning myself to her beautiful ass and back.

~o0o~

I wake up first Saturday morning and not wanting to disturb her I slip out of bed to start coffee and some breakfast for us.

I am concentrating so hard on not burning the eggs that I didn't notice she'd come into the kitchen. I turn to find her sitting at the breakfast bar watching while I scramble her eggs and fried bacon.

I try several times to get her attention but she is so deep in her thoughts that I have to touch her on the shoulder.

"Where were you?" I ask sitting down next to her still buck naked.

"Watching you and thinking about last night. It's all starting to feel real," she responds.

"Well," I snort, "why wouldn't it feel real?"

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Have you been with other women my age before?"

Shoving a piece of toast into my mouth, and talking around it, "Nope. You're the first. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Doesn't it seem strange to you, I mean the fact that I'm old enough to be your mother?"

"Nope." I say. "Why should it? Age is just a number."

Bella looks stunned. "So, so it wasn't weird or strange at all to you?"

"Why? Was it to you?" I ask beginning to feel a little concerned.

"Because I have a son just about your age, and right now it feels very strange, albeit that I have been enjoying myself more than you can possibly know," Bella pauses and looks deeply into my eyes. "No one has ever fixed me breakfast, ever" she states. "That within itself feels very strange. Ever since I was twelve I've been fixing other people's breakfast, lunch and dinners."

I drop my fork making what I knew must have been a loud racket but don't give a shit. I grab Bella's face with both hands and look into her eyes. "Then it's about time, beautiful lady, that people start doing things for you," I proceed to kiss her hard and long.

"Wow!" is all Bella says when I finally end the kiss.

I stand up and pull her with me then scoop her up into my arms. I carry her back into the bedroom where I proceed to dine on her.

Bella's hands claw at the sheets, arching her back. Once again, I am treated to her juices squirting, but this time into my open and waiting mouth.

We have a lot more sex until around noon when we both fall asleep again.

And so the weekend went.

~o0o~

Sunday afternoon almost the minute after Bella left my house my cell phone buzzed in my jean's pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the display, not surprised to see Emmett's name.

"Hello Emmett."

"Dude! Did you and Bella run away to Vegas or something? Rosalie wanted to know," Emmett boomed.

"Then Rosalie needs to call Bella and find out." I snarked.

"So what'd y'all do all weekend?" Emmett was always intrusive, but I loved the dude like a brother.

"None of your fucking business Emmett. I never kiss and tell. You know that," I laughed.

"Well," he drawled, "Ya can't blame a fella for try'n."

"Yes I can Emmett. Let's just say I haven't had so much fun in a very long time and that's all I'm gonna tell you, so don't ask."

~o0o~

Monday morning I went to class and studied then went about the week waiting for Bella to call me. And so my week went. School, home work, my study groups and waiting for Bella to call me.

 _I was getting disheartened._

 _I thought she liked me._

We had had so much fun. Now I was beginning to wonder what went wrong!

~o0o~

Friday arrived and I couldn't wait to see if I'd run into Bella again. I knew from Emmett that she and Rosalie had plans to go out again. Just the two of them. Emmett said bitterly he called it trolling. I could tell he was about as upset by not being with her as I was by not hearing from Bella.

I decided to go the the same Denny's we'd gone to last Friday night hoping they'd come in there.

I walked in and the little waitress who seated me smiled at me a little too much and twitched her butt as she walked in front of me. I smiled to myself. As if my head was pulled to the right I saw Bella. She and Rosalie were sitting in a small four person booth.

I stopped following the waitress. I only had eyes for Bella now. I walked slowly over to their table. Rosalie saw me first.

"Why if it isn't Isabella Swan..."

She turned her head so quickly I was fearful she'd give herself whiplash, "Edward!"

I uninvited, scooted myself into the booth next to her. "Why didn't you call me?" I asked without any preamble as I settled in.

"Me call you?" Bella looked confused. "How could I? I don't have your phone number."

"Oh yes you do," I stated.

"I do not!" Bella defended.

"Give me your phone." I said as I extended my hand. Bella dug it out of her purse and handed it to me reluctantly.

I scrolled through the numbers and then showed her that yes, in fact, she did have my phone number. Shaking her head she defended, again, "I didn't know. When, how did it get in my contacts?"

I laughed, "I put it in when you were in the bathroom before you left Sunday morning." I paused as I thought a moment then continued, "Did I forget to tell you I did that?"

Rosalie smiled as she listened to this exchange between us, then joined in. "Edward, Bella's not used to having a man expecting her to call him."

"Oh I see," I said understanding. It was the age difference.

"Didn't Bella tell you she's recently divorced?" Rose continued.

Bella started shaking her head that she had not told me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just assumed that you knew how it worked. Today when dating, the woman is free to call the man." Seeing the still unsure and slightly stunned expression on Bella's face, I added, "Woman's lib, you know?"

Bella closed her mouth. "Oh." Was all she said.

Smiling I said simply, "Yeah. I was getting worried. I thought we had a great time, and I wanted to see you some more." He waggled his eyebrows at her with this last statement.

Rosalie smiled broadly. "So, Edward. You enjoyed Bella's, ah, company?"

"Most definitely."

"Bella, did you enjoy Edward's company?" Bella nodded not taking her eyes from mine.

"Uh, Edward. Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah?" I realized I was lost in Bella's eyes.

"Look you two. Do I have to throw water on you both?"

Bella, turned to her friend. "Why would you do that?"

That simple question caused both Rosalie and me to laugh. Bella just sat there looking between us. "What? What's so funny?" She looked as if she was starting to get upset.

Rose looked at her friend, "Bella were you in some deep freeze on another planet all your life?"

"For your information, I've been _married_ and been a mother. I've _never_ had a social life so excuse me if I don't know the rules of engagement." Bella said loudly.

Contrite, Rosalie apologized. "I'm sorry Bella. I really hadn't realized."

I was feeling a little ashamed of my part in Bella's current attitude and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I knew on some level when you'd said you had a son in college that you had probably been married at some point, I just didn't realize it was recent." I picked up her right hand, kissed her knuckles one at a time all the while looking into Bella's eyes. "Please forgive me, and allow me to help you understand this _younger generation_ you're dealing with now on a social level."

Rosalie just sat there with her mouth open. "Bella is he for real?"

Bella only nodded her head.

"When you're done with him, can I have him?" Rose asked laughing.

Bella looked at her friend and then laughing she said, "Sure. Why not?"

I didn't like that idea very much. "Hey! Don't I have a say in this?"

Bella reached over and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Sure you do."

Reaching for the check, Rose said, "Ok. Now that that's settled, can we go to the movie?"

Scooting out of the booth, Bella caught up my hand pulling me up with them.

How could I deny her invitation to join them?

Rosalie smiled and Bella had a sweet smile on her face.

 _I'm so fucked_ I thought.

~o0o~


	4. Chapter 4

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 04

A Day at the Zoo

 **Special Note:**

~o0o~

Chapter 4

Previously:

 _Life was very good to Bella right now._

 _It was about time!_

~o0o~

Saturday morning broke bright and clear. It was one of those beautiful Indian Summer mornings. Bella was sitting on her patio drinking in both her first cup of coffee and the warm sun when Conner came out to join her with his own cup.

"What'cha want to do today Mom?" Conner asked.

Smiling Bella replied, "Right now I want to drink my coffee and enjoy the morning with my son. This is the first time in a long time I've had this luxury," She reached out for Conner's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Mom I can't tell you how good it is to see you so relaxed and happy. I don't remember the last time I saw a smile spread to your eyes too. Whatever you're doing, you need to keep doing it!" Conner told his mother.

Bella blushed thinking of Edward and that he might be the reason she was looking and feeling better about herself. She longed to tell Conner about Edward, but how could she when she felt some shame about what had transpired between herself and Edward? She just couldn't. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like she was some kind of pedophile. After all, Edward was only 3 years older than her own son. Bella pushed those thoughts away. She'd enjoy her time with Conner and would not mention Edward Cullen and his magic...NO! She wouldn't go there.

Soon they settled into their second cup of coffee and began the discussion on what they were going to do with their day since they had their evening already settled.

In what felt like an inspiration Conner snapped his fingers, "I've got it! Let's go to the zoo! We always loved doing that. It holds some great _kid memories_ for me. How many times did we come to Houston anyway when I was a kid? Twice? I'd like to share it again with my mother, if you don't mind that is Mom."

"That's a wonderful idea," Bella grinned. "Let's do that. Let's get going. Daylight's a burning!"

"Can we both shower at the same time without running the tank outta hot water?" Conner asked.

"You know, I have no idea. I guess if neither of us lingered too long it should be okay. I've got a 60 gallon water heater," Bella said scratching her head thinking.

"Well, I think I'm sufficiently awake enough that I won't need the shower to do the job for me," Conner laughed.

"Sounds good to me son. Meet you at the front door in what, half an hour?" Bella asked.

"Sounds good to me, Mom. Half an hour," with that Conner left to go take said shower.

Thirty minutes later, they were heading out the door to the Houston Zoo.

~o0o~

As they were leaving the Houston Zoo laughing, with their arms wrapped around each other's waists, the first dark cloud for the sunny day appeared.

"Well hello there Beautiful! You do like 'em young don't you?" A nasal voice yelled from across one of the squares outside the Children's Zoo.

Turning out of curiosity, Bella saw, to her horror, one of the young men she'd met when she was out with Rose one night. Crap! What was his name? Mike Something-or-other. He felt slimy even at a distance.

Conner looked at his mother. "Is that guy talking to you? What's that guy talkin' about Mom?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know him. Maybe it's because I have my arm around your waist making him think we're a dating couple?"

Conner protectively pulled his mother closer to him as What's-his-Name came over to them.

"Remember me Beautiful?" The stranger asked.

Shaking her head Bella answered, "No, not really."

"Oh come on Beautiful, I thought I'd really made an impression on you and your friend Rose - that was her name right? That night at the club?" He coaxed her to try and remember.

Bella did remember him, but felt it would be better if she denied the memory because this guy was a real ass and didn't need any encouragement. "No, I'm sorry. I don't remember you at all. We've met?"

"It's Mike Newton," he said like that name alone would be enough to invoke memory.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't remember you," Bella said with more heat.

However, Mike Newton was not one to be put off easily. "Ah come on Beautiful, you've got to remember me!"

Conner couldn't stand it any longer.

"Look dude, she said didn't remember you, and even apologized for not remembering you. Now can we get along with our day?" Conner was starting to get really angry. His feelings were protective. His mother would never date someone like this jerk. Also, this guy was about his same age. _**His**_ mother was no cougar!

"And you are who?" demanded Mike.

Bella started to answer but her son's expression suggested she keep quiet. "I don't see that it's any of your business who I am, Mr. Newton, especially since she doesn't know who you are!"

The two young men appeared to be squaring off to fight when Bella stepped between them putting a hand on each of their chests. "Look you two, Mr. Newton, once again I'm sorry I don't remember you. This is my son. Now if you'll excuse us we'll allow you to get on with your day," With that she turned around and starting heading back the way they'd been going before the interruption.

"Mom, wait up!" Conner yelled as he turned to catch up with his Mother.

Mike Newton yelled after them, "Nice to have met you, Beautiful's son and good to see you again, Beautiful." Then he strolled away ogling women and girls alike as he went.

~o0o~

Later, as they were having lunch, Bella asked Conner, "Why did that jerk upset you so much Conner?"

Looking levelly at his mother Conner answered her. "Because of the disrespectful way he not only spoke to you, but the way he was looking at you."

Bella blushed. "Really?" Smiling, she continued, "Thank you Sunshine. You are really growing up."

Conner blushed too. "Thanks Mom. I just wasn't gonna let that jerk treat you that way."

"From what I observed of him, he seems to think he's "God's gift" to the human race and one dressing down isn't gonna make him think any differently. However, it's nice to have my own personal Lochinvar come to stand up for my honor," Bella was so proud of her son that she thought her chest would burst with emotion.

~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 5

Unexpected Meeting

 **Summary:** Bella Swan, newly divorced (again) finds that life has changed since she was younger. A/H

 **Acknowledgments:** I did not come up with Twilight, but I am using the characters from it. I've just come up with the way they are acting. This storyline is original with me as far as I know.

 **A/N:** My undying gratitude and love to my Beta JoanOfArt, and my pre-readers buggins74, anakinsrealmom, NanStew and Gabby1017. You ladies Rock! Thank you for making me make sense.

Chapter 5

Unexpected Meeting

Previously:

 _Later, as they were having lunch, Bella asked Conner, "Why did that jerk upset you so much Conner?"_

 _Looking levelly at his mother Conner answered her. "Because of the disrespectful way he not only spoke to you, but the way he was looking at you."_

 _Bella blushed. "Really?" Smiling, she continued, "Thank you Sunshine. You are really growing up."_

 _Conner blushed too. "Thanks Mom. I just wasn't gonna let that jerk treat you that way."_

 _"From what I observed of him, he seems to think he's "God's gift" to the human race and one dressing down isn't gonna make him think any differently. However, it's nice to have my own personal Lochinvar come to stand up for my honor," Bella was so proud of her son that she thought her chest would burst with that emotion._

~o0o~

About 3:00 Bella and Conner walked into her house. Both of them were tired from their walk around Houston's huge zoo. "I can't believe how much it's grown and changed," Conner was saying as they walked into the kitchen.

Bella opened what Conner had thought would be a broom closet, only to find it was huge walk-in pantry. Once inside, she took two bottles of water from one of the shelves and handed one to Conner. "Houston's water is nasty," she commented as she opened hers and took a long pull on it. Conner followed suit. "I keep thinking I'll start having bottled water delivered to the house so I don't have to keep buying these," she indicated as she held up her bottle to Conner.

They walked into the living room and sat down. Bella was in her Lazy Boy recliner and Conner stretched out on the couch after first taking off his shoes.

Bella smiled. _You trained him well Bella_. _He's turning out to be quite the gentleman._

Both mother and son sighed in relief at being off their feet. Bella was staring off into space while Conner closed his eyes and contemplated napping, when Bella's cell phone chirped at her.

She pulled it out of her pocket, saw the call was from Rose and answered. "Hey Rose. How's your Saturday going, so far?"

"Hey Bella! Good! Conner make it alright to your house?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. My Sunshine arrived just about the same time I did from school last night. It's been wonderful to spend some time with him again," Bella beamed at her son. Conner just blushed and shook his head.

"Did you ask him about tonight?"

"Yes, and he agreed that it would be nice to meet you for dinner. So where do y'all want to go?" Bella asked.

Pappasito's Cantina has wonderful food and a great atmosphere, if you like Mexican food," Rose suggested.

"Are you kidding? We're both Native Texans I'll have you know Rose! We _love_ Mexican food," Bella smiled at her son who'd cracked one eye open and was watching his mother with a quizzical look on his face.

Bella gave her son the _what do you think_ look to which he responded with a nod.

"Yes, we would love to meet you there. Can you text me the address?" Bella was getting excited. "Right now I think we both need a power nap. He wore me out walking all over the zoo this morning."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I love that place too. I'll text you the deets. See you about sevenish?"

"Sounds good Rose. Hey, is Emmett gonna be with you?" Bella asked.

"Of course! Where else would he be? See you two tonight." Rose ended the call.

"I'm gonna go take a quick nap and shower. Again." Bella told her son, but he was already breathing deeply and sound asleep.

Bella followed shortly thereafter.

~o0o~

Bella had no problem finding the restaurant from Rosalie's texted directions. As Bella pulled into the parking lot, she saw Rose, Emmett, and... _Oh my God_ , Edward standing out front.

What had Rosalie done? Panic started to fill Bella's mind and body,

Why was Edward here? How would Conner take the fact his mother was dating...had sex with a man about his same age.

Why had Rosalie invited Edward without telling her first? Bella was so upset she almost ran into the car she was parking by. If hadn't been for Conner's "Mom! Look where you're going!" she would have put a really large dent in that car.

She stopped and backed up, going in with a better angle and just sat there behind the wheel, her thoughts whirling.

"Mom? Are you OK?" Conner was very concerned about his mother wondering what was wrong. She was so pale; like she'd seen a ghost. His mother was an excellent driver. She'd taught _him_ to drive years ago and as far as he knew she never got any tickets nor been involved in any accidents. What was wrong with her?

Once she came to her senses, Bella looked at her son and saw the deep worry on his face. "I'm okay Sunshine. I was just thinking about something when I shouldn't have been." It wasn't a lie. She then turned the engine off, and unbuckled her seat belt and took her purse from Conner's lap. "Let's go. They're waiting for us by the door."

Conner looked over and saw two men and one woman standing by the door of the restaurant looking and waving at them. "Look son, I have to send a quick text. Go on over to them. They'll know who you are since you're with me. I'll be right there."

Conner was not stupid. He knew there was something worrisome going on, and he figured it had to do with one of the three people standing there waiting for them. He knew his mother would explain later, if she could, so he opened the truck door and climbed out. No sooner had Conner opened the door, than Bella had her phone out to text Rosalie.

 _WTF Rose?_ ~ **Bella**

Bella didn't look at the people standing there. She saw Rose, from the corner of her eye, look down at her phone and then step away from the three men.

 _Emmett told him and failed to tell me. I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. ~_ _ **Rose**_

Bella put her phone back into her purse. Took a very deep breath and climbed out of the truck. She felt she knew what was coming. Her son wouldn't be able to understand why his mother was involved with a much younger man. In fact, a man pretty much the same age as Conner.

 _She'd just have to tough it out._

 _She'd just have to tough it out._

 _She could do this...?_

She finally made it to the group. She hugged Rose, and Emmett, and finally Edward stiffly. "I hope y'all made your introductions to my son?" Bella smiled brightly as she beamed at Conner.

Conner eyed his mother with suspicion beginning to cloud his thoughts.

Edward sensed something was wrong with Bella from the moment she pulled into the parking lot. She was definitely not happy to see him. _Why?_ When he saw the man that was in the truck with her, Edward began to suspect the reason. He was _her son_ and they were about the same age. _Awkward._ When Bella had hugged him she'd been so stiff. OK, Edward thought, he'd follow Bella's lead as much as possible. He really cared about her and didn't want to cause her any problems if possible.

Emmett opened the restaurant door and they all filed in. Rosalie went to the reservations desk and told them they were there and to please add one more to their party. Moments later, the five of them were being led into the dining area and seated at a round table.

Bella found herself seated between her son and her lover.

The waitress came to the table and introduced herself and asked for their drink orders.

"Tequila straight up with a beer chaser," Bella mumbled. The waitress asked if Bella wanted any particular beer, but Bella just shook her head.

Conner stared at this mother opened mouthed. Edward looked at her about the same way.

Then Conner and Edward's eyes met and held each other.

Bella could see the realization dawning on Conner's face.

 _Shit!_ Bella sighed. She fervently hoped the waitress would get back soon with her drinks. She was probably going to need more than one before the night was over.

~o0o~

Chapter 5, Unexpected Meeting, for Moving On, is now live and can be read at the below venues.

In Chapter 5, Conner and Edward meet.

. ?sid=10785&chapter=5

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/22469/Moving-On-How-Bella-Got-Her-Groove-/story

/works/3345662/chapters/8495932

s/11042271/5/Moving-On-How-Bella-Got-Her-Groove


	6. Chapter 6

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 6

Divisions

~o0o~

Chapter 6

Previously:

 _"Tequila straight up with a beer chaser." Bella mumbled. The waitress asked if Bella wanted any particular beer, but Bella just shook her head._

 _Conner stared at this mother opened-mouthed. Edward looked at her about the same way._

 _Then, Conner and Edward's eyes met and held each other._

 _Bella could see realization dawning on Conner's face._

 _Shit! Bella sighed. She fervently hoped the waitress would get back soon with her drink. She was probably going to need more than one before the night was over._

~o0o~

Conner stared at Edward through most of the meal, though occasionally he would look at his mother frowning. Bella knew her son was about to explode and she'd never been more uncomfortable in her entire life. Deep down she feared this would happen if Conner ever met Edward. Perhaps it was best to get it over with... before she got in too deeply with Edward. It was going to be painful enough as it was.

"So, Edward," Conner attempted to sound light, but only sounded extremely angry, or hurt. Bella couldn't tell which though she suspected both.

Conner began again. "So Edward. How do you know _my_ mother?"

Edward was not surprised by his the tone of voice. He'd actually not given much thought about the age difference between he and Bella until he'd met Conner. That brought it home like being punched in the gut.

He stared at Bella for a few moments; she looked as if she'd like to crawl into a deep hole and pull it in after her. He wished he could hold her hand or put his arm protectively around her because the tension was palpable. His mouth was dry and he could feel the adrenalin coursing through his veins... _fight or flight_ he thought. Slowly he answered, "Emmett and I have been friends most of our lives. I went with him one night to this club we go to and Bella was there with Rosalie. I asked her to dance, and, ehm, we became friends."

As he finished talking, Edward found he couldn't look Conner in the eye any longer.

Shame. That's what he was feeling. Why in hell should he feel shame? Bella was an adult. He was an adult. What they did together was their business.

Bella watched her son. His face and neck were getting redder and redder. The veins in his neck were starting to stand out too. She couldn't help it as she giggled. Yes, giggled like a naughty school girl. Conner glared at her.

"Mother! What do you have to say about this?" Conner scolded.

"About what son?" Seldom in his life had Bella called him _son_. Usually only when she was angry about something.

"Are you seeing Edward Mother?" Conner asked quietly.

"Yes I am, Conner," Bella sat up straighter and held her head high. "And so what if I am? Is that a problem?"

" _He's my age. That's what about it. He's my_ _ **age**_ ," Conner was almost yelling by the time he got the last "age" out of his mouth.

Rosalie was trying to hide as best as she could tucked into Emmett's armpit. Emmett was embarrassed too. The age difference between Bella and Edward hadn't phased him in the least, in fact, he hadn't even thought about it. He felt badly for Edward and wished he'd not told him about meeting Bella and Conner for dinner. He knew he was going to catch hell from Rosalie for telling Edward in the first place. How were they going to salvage the night?

The next thing everyone at the table knew, Bella was demanding to be let out of the booth. Edward stood up and looked down at Bella. She had huge tears in her eyes and she seemed to be begging him to understand.

"Conner? Are you coming with me or are you going to find your own way back to my house?" Bella asked in a flat tone that sounded almost like defeat to Edward. Bella pulled some cash out of her purse and put it on the table. Then to Rosalie she said, "If you need more for our part of the dinner and drinks, please let me know. I'll see you at school. Goodbye Emmett, Rose, Edward..." then she turned and walked elegantly to the exit.

Conner stood. He reached for Emmett's hand to shake, and then Rosalie's, but flatly refused to even look at Edward, and followed his mother from the restaurant.

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward watched the Swans leave the building. Rosalie had tears streaking down her cheeks. Emmett had his mouth open, and Edward... he looked as if he'd been punctured and all the air was escaping. He just seemed to fall into himself as he sat back down.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I should have told you that Bella's son was coming. If I'd just kept my mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened," Emmett sounded really down. He knew this was his fault. He hadn't done as Rose had asked him to.

Edward sat there shaking his head. "No man, not to worry. It had to happen sometime. I'll call Bella tomorrow and see how it's going."

Rosalie finally found her voice, "Conner was a perfect ass. How could he embarrass his mother like that?"

"He was jealous Rosalie. He's been the center of Bella's world for a long time, and thought of sharing her with another man, and one just a couple years older than he is, was just too much for him. I don't know how I would have handled it if it'd been me," Edward sat there shaking his head. He was stunned. He was just realizing how deeply he already was in to Bella. She was just about perfect. Sure she was old enough to be his mother, but...he didn't care. They had fun together.

"I think I'm gonna bounce y'all. I'll talk to you later Emmett, Rosalie." With that Edward pulled some cash out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. "Emmett, if you need more tell me. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

~o0o~

On the drive home, neither Bella nor Conner said one single word. When they reached the house Bella parked her truck in the garage and they entered the house through the door leading into the utility room.

Bella opened a bottle of sweet red wine and poured herself a generous portion. She left the bottle sitting on the breakfast bar, and went to sit outside on the patio. The night was balmy and the sky so clear that the million pinpoints of star lights shone. Bella wasn't seeing the beautiful night sky however. She was bouncing back and forth from shame to anger. _How dare Conner act the way he did. She was an adult. She was unmarried and free to spend her time with anyone she wished_. Then she'd feel shame for being with a boy, a young man about the same age as her son. _Did this make her a child molester?_ Then she'd start to rage inside again.

Conner found her sitting there staring off into space. She didn't look as if she'd even touched her wine. "Mom, I'm sorry," He began.

"You should be," Bella spit out. "I've never been so embarrassed. What right did you have to take that tone with Edward or me?"

"You don't think I wasn't embarrassed?" Conner returned. "Mom, he's my age! That makes you a Cougar!"

"A what?" Bella asked.

"A cougar. It's a slang term that refers to a woman who seeks sexual relationships with considerably younger men," Conner explained.

"Really? So now, that I'm finally not married I'm still not free? Is that what you're telling me?" Bella had tears in her voice and eyes.

"Look mom. It's hard enough to deal with you having sex, let alone with a younger man. If you get married to him am I supposed to call him dad?"

"Who the hell said anything about marriage?" Bella asked, surprised.

"That's the way you are. You have sex with a man and you have to marry him. I've watched that happen with your last two husbands. I won't watch that happen again," Conner stood over his mother with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you giving me an _ultimatum_?" Bella asked with her eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you are that you can dictate with who or whom I have sexual relations?"

Conner stood there for a moment before answering. "I'm your twenty four year old son, that's who I am. You are my mother and I love and adore you. I just can't handle you dating, let alone sleeping with a guy that's my age."

Bella just sat there staring off into space and didn't reply to what Conner had said. He waited a bit longer before saying, "Well then I guess this is goodbye until you come to your senses. When you get your head out of your ass, call me. Good bye mother. I'll see you sometime," He turned and went back into the house.

Bella could hear him opening dresser drawers and closet doors...packing. She didn't move. She sat there until she heard the front door close and his vehicle start up.

She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

~o0o~


	7. Chapter 7

Moving On

Chapter 7

Memory Lane

~o0o~

Chapter 7

Memory Lane

Previously:

 _Bella just sat there staring off into space and didn't reply to what Conner had said. He waited a bit longer before saying, "Well then I guess this is goodbye until you come to your senses. When you get your head out of your ass, call me. Good bye mother. I'll see you sometime," He turned and went back into the house._

 _Bella could hear him opening dresser drawers and closet doors...packing. She didn't move. She sat there until she heard the front door close and his vehicle start up._

 _She put her head in her hands and sobbed_.

~o0o~

Sunday morning Bella had a text message from Conner telling her he'd gotten back to campus and his dorm with no problems and he'd talk to her _when-ever_.

Bella didn't think her heart could be any more broken, as it felt like it had cracked into a million pieces.

Her mind drifted back to how things had been between her and Conner in the past.

Bella had stayed in the third disastrous marriage because she'd wanted Conner to have a _stable_ home life.

What a laugh that was.

It had been Conner who'd told, rather hinted, that Charles was a child molester. As bad as that was, she was thankful that Conner hadn't been one of Charles' victims. Seemed that husband number three had a pension for young girls. It was awful that she's spent five years married to the man and didn't know. How stupid was she?

That had been when Bella was "on the market" between number two and number three. Bella had tried all kinds of environments for dating. People would raise their eyebrows if you told them you trolled clubs for potential boyfriends, however, for her it turned out that the clubs were the safest for her.

~o0o~

Bella's parents talked her into going to the Singles Club sponsored by their church. She'd had dates with a couple of the men there and they all admitted flat out that if she wasn't willing to _put out_ they weren't interested in her. They didn't even want to get to know her! That had horrified her and totally put her off from going to any more of the church group social functions.

Her parents gave her a very hard time about not continuing to go to the church group. How in Hell was she going to be able to tell her parents what had happened? She managed to excuse herself by saying she wanted to be at home for Conner at night. That shut them up, for a time.

The next move the Swan's made to get their daughter a G _od-fearing husband_ wasby inviting the Youth Minister, of all people, to their home one Sunday for dinner after church. Obviously, Conner and Bella would be there, but they failed to tell Bella they'd invited some one just to meet her. When Bella and Conner arrived at her parent's home, she saw a strange car in the driveway. Before she got out of her truck, she took a deep breath and muttered, "Oh no they didn't..." Conner just looked at her.

Once they were inside the house, Bella's mother was all over Bella while dragging her up to the stranger sitting on their new family room furniture. _This man must be important to Mama_ , Bella thought as she shook the stranger's offered hand which was clammy. He squeezed just a little too hard for Bella's taste. He also had what looked like a lustful expression on his face. Oh. _What. The. Hell. Have. You. Done. Mama?_

Sure enough at the dinner table Renee made sure that Bella sat next to Mr. Clammy Hands. All through dinner he kept putting his hand on her thigh and trying to work his fingers in between her thighs. Bella didn't get a chance to even eat because she was too busy fending off his hands.

Finally Bella couldn't stand it any longer. "Excuse me, I've forgotten your name, but would you please keep your goddamned hands to yourself!?" As she spoke she stood pushing the chair back. "I'm taking my plate into the kitchen since I haven't had a chance to touch it because of your constant attempts to put you hand between my thighs!" To her mother she said, "And Mama, if you ever do this to me again, I'll never forgive you!" With that she picked her plate up from the table and walked into the kitchen.

It was only moments later that both her mother and Conner followed her. Conner was really upset with his grandmother. It showed on his face when he looked at Renee, while only compassion showed for his mother.

"Bella! That was extremely rude. Now march back in there Young Lady and apologize to Pastor Wallace!" Renee demanded.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell Mama! I will not allow myself to be pawed at by some man whose name I couldn't even remember for anything! If anyone is owed an apology it would be me!" Bella had tears streaming down her face.

Conner went to his mother and hugged her. "Let's go home Mom. You don't have to deal with that kind of treatment no matter what degrees or titles a man or woman may hold."

"When did you get so wise Conner?" Bella was so proud of her son. They left with both of Bella parents calling for them to come back.

That was the last time Bella and Conner had Sunday dinner at her parent's home, because just a month later, Renee left Charlie again and their third or fourth divorce started. Bella'd given up on trying to keep track. Her parents loved each other, but just couldn't live together. It was rather sad Bella thought.

~o0o~

There had been a string of dates following that disastrous Sunday dinner that her friends at work set up for her. Bella just was not interested. Then she met Charles, and they'd gotten along so well. She was actually sexually attracted to him from the beginning, but didn't have sex with him for about a month. It had been almost magical. They got married about six months after they'd met. _Too fast Bella. Too fast_ , but it was done. It shut her parents up who said they knew the man and they approved; He was worth millions. They told her that she'd finally scored! Bella thought at the time that if they approved there had to be something really wrong with him, and damn, there had been. He liked to molest little girls. Christ! Could she catch a break?

Almost from the beginning of her marriage to number three there were difficulties that seemed to be above and beyond for Bella. All of the sweetness and conversations they had were gone. He talked down to Bella all the time. Then he began to tell her _she was stupid and couldn't work her way out of a paper bag_. He _didn't know what it was that he liked about her to begin with_.

Bella was driving home from the grocery store and happened to drive past the neighborhood playground when she actually caught Charles with his hands down the jeans of a 14 year old girl. The little girl was crying and telling him to stop. He did finally when Bella pulled him off her. He of course started saying that the brat was really enjoying it. He was still trying to blame it on the child as Bella was walking away with the sobbing girl.

Bella called the police and reported her husband for statutory rape.

Bella was beyond hurt, angry and embarrassed.

The police officer who took the report couldn't understand how she could do this to her husband and tried to talk her out of making the report. She couldn't believe her ears. This officer of the law was trying to keep Bella from filing the report because the girl was probably _provoking_ her husband.

That did it.

Bella ordered the officer out of her house and called the police again, and asked that a female officer be sent to take her report. When the female officer arrived, Bella told her what the previous officer had done. Angry couldn't describe how the female officer looked. So, there were two reports filed that night. One on her soon to be ex-husband; the other on the male police officer.

That divorce had been nasty, but Bella had done the right thing. She also managed to walk away with a five million dollar civil suite because he'd come back to the house and beat her almost to death. It took her 4 months in the hospital and two more in physical therapy to fully recover.

Conner had once again been her rock and took care of her and kept his grandparents from bothering his mother. This strained his relationship with his grandparents, but it only strengthened the one with his mother.

~o0o~

Monday after she'd got home from work, Bella called Edward and told him it was over. She had to make a choice. Bella confessed that her feelings for Edward were very deep, but Conner was her son.

Edward was heartbroken even though he'd suspected she'd was going to end that way. He, however, wasn't going to give up so easily. He had fallen deeply in love with Bella. He would keep calling her and _bumping_ into her by _accident_ until he wore her down.

He _**would**_ wear her down too, he promised himself. She was too special to let go of permanently. He would win her heart back. He'd do his damnedest to win Conner over, though he didn't think he had a snowball's chance in hell of doing that.

~o0o~

Hoping everyone has a very happy _**Mother's Day**_ and none of the problems our Bella is facing in this story line.


	8. Chapter 8

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 9

~o0o~

Chapter 9

One Is Such A Lonely Number

Previously:

 _"It'll work out Bella. As long as you both have feelings for each other. Edward's a good guy. He thinks you're worth the wait."_

~o0o~

Chapter 9

 _Two months later..._

Edward Cullen did indeed believe Bella Swan was worth waiting for. Even though he was 20 years younger than Bella, he was very mature for his years. He was an only child and his parents had expected and treated Edward as an adult when he was a preteen.

He understood how special Bella was and he thought he knew the mistakes that her ex-husbands must have made. They probably treated her like a possession and talked down to her. A woman with Bella's desire needed to be not only a wife and mother, but to make her own mark on the world as an educator. He totally understood this. At the same time, Bella was soft and gentle, and a little old fashioned, but in a good way.

He was in no hurry. Bella needed some space and he understood how Conner must have felt, even though Edward thought Conner was being childish with his possessive attitude about his mother. Hopefully, something would bring him to his senses.

He would give her as much space as she needed. He still would call her once a week or so just to say "hi" and catch up on any news. He never got more personal than to tell her what he'd been up to or that he'd not been up to anything. Mostly they talked about the upcoming Christmas holidays. He wasn't going to let her forget about him and he let her know he had most definitely not forgotten about her.

They became _friends_.

~o0o~

Bella was planning on Conner coming home for Christmas. She was very excited about the prospect of seeing him again. She missed her Sunshine. If the truth be told, she missed Edward too but in a much different way.

Rosalie was at the house on Saturday to help Bella decorate for Christmas. Instead of Christmas music blaring through the house, Bill Withers was moaning in the background about _this house ain't no home anytime she goes away_ followed by Eva Cassidy and Buddy Guy singing out the same sad blues song.

"What's with you and this Bluesy music Bella?" Rose asked as she stretched to hang a snowflake by an open doorway. _Conner will have to duck to not hit them when he walks into this room_ , mused Rose, _for that matter so would Emmett and Edward if they were here_.

"Speaking of Edward, Bella, have you heard from him lately?" Rose asked before she was able to engage her verbal filter.

Bella froze for just a moment, "Yes, he calls me at least once a week to _catch up_ as he puts it. We're just _friends now_."

Cringing, Rose answered a little lamely, "That's nice." She hung the last snow flake and turned to her friend.

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear it..." Rosalie started to say.

"Then why say it Rosalie?" Bella asked stiffly.

"Emmett says that Edward really misses you," she paused and looked at her friend, "and I can see that you really miss him too. Why don't you..." Rose was not given the chance to finish her thought.

Feeling defensive, angry and frustrated with her friend now, Bella spoke a little more harshly than she really meant to. "Nothing's changed Rose. Nothing. Conner and Edward are almost the same age and _**Conner is my son. My only child**_. I can't lose him Rose. I just can't. He's stood with me through three failed marriages. I can't just, I just..." Bella ran her hands through her hair and her eyes filled with tears.

Rose rushed over to her friend and pulled Bella into her arms. "I'm sorry. Bella I'm really sorry. It's just you just look so sad, so unhappy."

Bella buried her face in Rose's shoulder and sobbed. "I do miss Edward. I don't know how he could have gotten to me in such a short period of time," Rose just hugged her friend tightly, then patted her on the back, and leaned back causing the two friends to part. Rosalie put her hands on Bella's shoulders and looked her friend in the eyes. "Let's stop for awhile and have some coffee, or a cup of tea, or even a glass or four of wine? Come on."

Bella nodding, turned and headed into the kitchen where she got two bottles of wine from the fridge one red and one white and two wine glasses from the cabinet, put them on the small kitchen table and sat down.

Rose poured herself some white wine, and a full glass of red for Bella. "Okay tell me about the last two dates you had. How were they?"

Bella scoffed. "Awful. Just awful," She shook her head. "I don't know why I even continue to bother to be very honest."

"Details Bella! Details," Rosalie encouraged.

Sighing heavily Bella said, "Well, the one Friday night asked me during dinner if I "fucked" on the first date which ended that date. I was so glad I'd met him there. I just stood up and walked out of the restaurant. I didn't even want him to walk me to my car. I was so pissed off. How rude!"

"Alright, what about Saturday night?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Almost as bad except he waited until after dinner and we were in the movie theater. He kept trying to feel me up Rose. I was so grateful I hadn't worn a dress or a skirt, my slacks were bad enough," Pausing to take a sip of her wine, she continued. "I didn't even wait for the movie to be over. I just excused myself on the pretext of going to the bathroom and didn't go back. I took a cab home. I hope I never hear from either of those men again," She looked in the ruby reflections of her wine glass. "I miss Edward, Rosalie. We had a wonderful connection," This caused a fresh round of tears for Bella.

~o0o~

Why aren't you with Rosalie, Emmett?" Edward asked leaning over the pool table and sinking the stripped 6 ball.

Emmett had rooted Edward out of his apartment knowing the only time his friend left was to go to class, the library and for something to eat at night. "She's at Bella's decorating the house for Christmas, and I haven't seen you in a coon's age." Emmett stood watching Edward sink one ball after another, leaning against the pool cue. "How ya' doing?"

That question caused Edward to miss his shot. He looked up at Emmett, "I was doing fine until _you asked me how I was doing_." He was exasperated and hurting. He just wished people would stop asking him that question.

"Have you talked to her lately?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I call her at least once a week," Edward laid the pool cue on the table and leaned on his arms and looked down at the floor. "I keep hoping she'll tell me that all is well and that she can start seeing me again." Shaking his head and scoffing, "I wish Conner would talk to me, but..." He didn't finish the thought. In the beginning of this mess he'd asked Bella if he could talk to her son, but she'd flat out told him it wouldn't do any good at all.

"Okay Edward. I'm sorry. It's just that...that Rose says Bella's hurting as much as you are. I don't understand what the deal is, but..." Emmett handed Edward the pool cue he had been using and set up for his own shot, which he didn't sink.

 _ **Two days later**_

Bella heard Carly Simon singing, "You are My Sunshine", and rushed to find her cell phone, "Hey Sunshine! Good to hear from you."

"Hi Mom, hey can I come home this next weekend and bring a friend with me?" Conner asked.

"Of course Baby! You don't have to ask." Bella replied.

"Well," Conner began, "It's a girl Mom. I've met someone and I want you to meet her."

For the space of two breaths Bella felt her heart stop beating. Then she got hold of herself. "Really? I'd love to meet her Conner. What's her name?"

"Sophia," Bella could hear the smile in his voice. "She's an exchange student from Mexico."

 _Mexico? She's a Mexican? Oh Conner the problems you're gonna have to endure._

Bella was not prejudiced at all, in fact she'd fought with her second husband all the time about his racial slurs, and it was still frowned on in Texas. "Of course you can bring her with you Conner. Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Conner replied.

"Then I really want to meet her. I look forward to seeing y'all this weekend."

"Thanks Mom. I knew you'd understand," Conner beamed. "See you Friday night," and the call disconnected. Bella sat down hard still holding the phone to her ear.

Conner had never brought any girl home before, or even wanted his mother to meet any girl.

Bella felt a flash of jealousy and then of longing. The weekend should be interesting.

~o0o~


	9. Chapter 9

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 9

~o0o~

Chapter 9

One Is Such A Lonely Number

Previously:

 _"It'll work out Bella. As long as you both have feelings for each other. Edward's a good guy. He thinks you're worth the wait."_

~o0o~

Chapter 9

 _Two months later..._

Edward Cullen did indeed believe Bella Swan was worth waiting for. Even though he was 20 years younger than Bella, he was very mature for his years. He was an only child and his parents had expected and treated Edward as an adult when he was a preteen.

He understood how special Bella was and he thought he knew the mistakes that her ex-husbands must have made. They probably treated her like a possession and talked down to her. A woman with Bella's desire needed to be not only a wife and mother, but to make her own mark on the world as an educator. He totally understood this. At the same time, Bella was soft and gentle, and a little old fashioned, but in a good way.

He was in no hurry. Bella needed some space and he understood how Conner must have felt, even though Edward thought Conner was being childish with his possessive attitude about his mother. Hopefully, something would bring him to his senses.

He would give her as much space as she needed. He still would call her once a week or so just to say "hi" and catch up on any news. He never got more personal than to tell her what he'd been up to or that he'd not been up to anything. Mostly they talked about the upcoming Christmas holidays. He wasn't going to let her forget about him and he let her know he had most definitely not forgotten about her.

They became _friends_.

~o0o~

Bella was planning on Conner coming home for Christmas. She was very excited about the prospect of seeing him again. She missed her Sunshine. If the truth be told, she missed Edward too but in a much different way.

Rosalie was at the house on Saturday to help Bella decorate for Christmas. Instead of Christmas music blaring through the house, Bill Withers was moaning in the background about _this house ain't no home anytime she goes away_ followed by Eva Cassidy and Buddy Guy singing out the same sad blues song.

"What's with you and this Bluesy music Bella?" Rose asked as she stretched to hang a snowflake by an open doorway. _Conner will have to duck to not hit them when he walks into this room_ , mused Rose, _for that matter so would Emmett and Edward if they were here_.

"Speaking of Edward, Bella, have you heard from him lately?" Rose asked before she was able to engage her verbal filter.

Bella froze for just a moment, "Yes, he calls me at least once a week to _catch up_ as he puts it. We're just _friends now_."

Cringing, Rose answered a little lamely, "That's nice." She hung the last snow flake and turned to her friend.

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear it..." Rosalie started to say.

"Then why say it Rosalie?" Bella asked stiffly.

"Emmett says that Edward really misses you," she paused and looked at her friend, "and I can see that you really miss him too. Why don't you..." Rose was not given the chance to finish her thought.

Feeling defensive, angry and frustrated with her friend now, Bella spoke a little more harshly than she really meant to. "Nothing's changed Rose. Nothing. Conner and Edward are almost the same age and _**Conner is my son. My only child**_. I can't lose him Rose. I just can't. He's stood with me through three failed marriages. I can't just, I just..." Bella ran her hands through her hair and her eyes filled with tears.

Rose rushed over to her friend and pulled Bella into her arms. "I'm sorry. Bella I'm really sorry. It's just you just look so sad, so unhappy."

Bella buried her face in Rose's shoulder and sobbed. "I do miss Edward. I don't know how he could have gotten to me in such a short period of time," Rose just hugged her friend tightly, then patted her on the back, and leaned back causing the two friends to part. Rosalie put her hands on Bella's shoulders and looked her friend in the eyes. "Let's stop for awhile and have some coffee, or a cup of tea, or even a glass or four of wine? Come on."

Bella nodding, turned and headed into the kitchen where she got two bottles of wine from the fridge one red and one white and two wine glasses from the cabinet, put them on the small kitchen table and sat down.

Rose poured herself some white wine, and a full glass of red for Bella. "Okay tell me about the last two dates you had. How were they?"

Bella scoffed. "Awful. Just awful," She shook her head. "I don't know why I even continue to bother to be very honest."

"Details Bella! Details," Rosalie encouraged.

Sighing heavily Bella said, "Well, the one Friday night asked me during dinner if I "fucked" on the first date which ended that date. I was so glad I'd met him there. I just stood up and walked out of the restaurant. I didn't even want him to walk me to my car. I was so pissed off. How rude!"

"Alright, what about Saturday night?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Almost as bad except he waited until after dinner and we were in the movie theater. He kept trying to feel me up Rose. I was so grateful I hadn't worn a dress or a skirt, my slacks were bad enough," Pausing to take a sip of her wine, she continued. "I didn't even wait for the movie to be over. I just excused myself on the pretext of going to the bathroom and didn't go back. I took a cab home. I hope I never hear from either of those men again," She looked in the ruby reflections of her wine glass. "I miss Edward, Rosalie. We had a wonderful connection," This caused a fresh round of tears for Bella.

~o0o~

Why aren't you with Rosalie, Emmett?" Edward asked leaning over the pool table and sinking the stripped 6 ball.

Emmett had rooted Edward out of his apartment knowing the only time his friend left was to go to class, the library and for something to eat at night. "She's at Bella's decorating the house for Christmas, and I haven't seen you in a coon's age." Emmett stood watching Edward sink one ball after another, leaning against the pool cue. "How ya' doing?"

That question caused Edward to miss his shot. He looked up at Emmett, "I was doing fine until _you asked me how I was doing_." He was exasperated and hurting. He just wished people would stop asking him that question.

"Have you talked to her lately?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I call her at least once a week," Edward laid the pool cue on the table and leaned on his arms and looked down at the floor. "I keep hoping she'll tell me that all is well and that she can start seeing me again." Shaking his head and scoffing, "I wish Conner would talk to me, but..." He didn't finish the thought. In the beginning of this mess he'd asked Bella if he could talk to her son, but she'd flat out told him it wouldn't do any good at all.

"Okay Edward. I'm sorry. It's just that...that Rose says Bella's hurting as much as you are. I don't understand what the deal is, but..." Emmett handed Edward the pool cue he had been using and set up for his own shot, which he didn't sink.

 _ **Two days later**_

Bella heard Carly Simon singing, "You are My Sunshine", and rushed to find her cell phone, "Hey Sunshine! Good to hear from you."

"Hi Mom, hey can I come home this next weekend and bring a friend with me?" Conner asked.

"Of course Baby! You don't have to ask." Bella replied.

"Well," Conner began, "It's a girl Mom. I've met someone and I want you to meet her."

For the space of two breaths Bella felt her heart stop beating. Then she got hold of herself. "Really? I'd love to meet her Conner. What's her name?"

"Sophia," Bella could hear the smile in his voice. "She's an exchange student from Mexico."

 _Mexico? She's a Mexican? Oh Conner the problems you're gonna have to endure._

Bella was not prejudiced at all, in fact she'd fought with her second husband all the time about his racial slurs, and it was still frowned on in Texas. "Of course you can bring her with you Conner. Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Conner replied.

"Then I really want to meet her. I look forward to seeing y'all this weekend."

"Thanks Mom. I knew you'd understand," Conner beamed. "See you Friday night," and the call disconnected. Bella sat down hard still holding the phone to her ear.

Conner had never brought any girl home before, or even wanted his mother to meet any girl.

Bella felt a flash of jealousy and then of longing. The weekend should be interesting.

~o0o~


	10. Chapter 10

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 10

Reunion

~o0o~

Chapter 10

Reunion

Previously:

 _Conner had never brought any girl home before, or even wanted his mother to meet any girl._

 _Bella felt a flash of jealousy and then of longing. The weekend should be interesting._

~o0o~

Bella and Conner arrived at the house within minutes of each other.

Bella had just set her messenger bag down beside the hall table and thrown her keys into the wooden bowl designated for keys, when there was a knock on the door. Bella all but ran to open the door and when she flung it open, she saw one of the most beautiful young women she'd ever seen.

Bella's first impression was that the girl was almost the same height as Conner. Her eyes which were the most amazing blue. Sophia's hair was a rich auburn and hung past her shoulders. Her complexion was very fair and she even had a _fairy saddle_ of freckles across her nose. Her last thought was, _Conner you dodged a real bullet Son, she doesn't look Mexican. Of course I could give a fig. I was just so worried about other people's reactions and if they'll hurt you._

Bella didn't have a chance to speak because Conner swept his mother into his arms giving her a huge hard hug while whispering into her ear, "I love you Mom, and I've missed you so much."

Bella hugged her son back as fiercely as he'd hugged her. When he put her down she said, "I love you too, son. Now, who have you brought me?"

"Mom, this is Sophia," turning from his shared embrace with Bella, while holding his hand out to Sophia and pulling her to his side. "Sophia this is my mother, Bella Swan."

The two women regarded each other.

Bella could almost hear the younger woman's wheels turning, but decided to break the ice first. She walked over to Sophia and hugged her tightly. "I am so happy to meet you, Darlin'!"

Turning to her son, "Why Conner, you've caught yourself a beauty."

"I'm so pleased to meet you Mrs. Black, er, I mean Swan," Sophia stammered out.

"Not to worry Darlin'! I understand. I changed my name back to my maiden after my last divorce, and Swan it's gonna stay! Conner's father's name was Black," While Bella was talking she hooked one of her arms around Sophia and started steering her into the living room.

Conner stood back and watched with great affection as the woman who'd given birth to him schmoozed it up with his future wife - that is if he had anything to say about it.

~o0o~

About thirty minutes into the visit, Bella's cell phone began ringing. It was still in her purse, so Bella had to go find what she'd done with her phone. She found it laying in the key bowl. Snatching it up Bella saw that it was Rose calling, undoubtedly wanting Bella's impression of Conner's girlfriend, and she was right.

"Rose she's stunning. Don't know how my little boy has grown up so much and was able to land such a beautiful lady."

Rose mumbled something that Bella was sure was derogatory about Conner's character. "What was that Rose? I didn't quite understand you," Bella teased.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to meet me and Emmett for dinner? I'm dying to meet your future daughter-in-law and I know Emmett is curious too."

Bella thought for a moment before answering. "I'd like that, but please don't bring up anyone. Please."

Rosalie knew exactly what, or rather who, Bella was referring to; Edward. "I promise I'll not bring him up Bella."

"Thank you Rose," Bella said.

"Now that we have that settled Bella, where would you like to meet to eat?" Rose asked.

"Where were you thinking Rose?" Bella asked.

"Mexican food?" Rose ventured.

Bella laughed, "No, let's do Cajun style? Pappadeaux in the Galleria?"

"Perfect," Rose responded. "In about an hour?"

"Perfect," mirrored Bella. "See y'all then."

~o0o~

The meal was a great success. The food was wonderful and the company as well. There was only one thing that could have made it better, and that was if Edward had been there.

All in all the weekend was wonderful. The only time Bella had a chance to talk to Conner alone was when they were having coffee on the back porch Sunday morning. It was very early, but it was Bella's habit to watch the sunrise on Sunday mornings.

Bella was just sitting there sipping her coffee not really thinking of anything, watching her back yard come alive as the sun made it's progress. It was chilly but there was that smell of Autumn in the air and the air itself had a different feel and look to it. It shimmered, that was the only way Bella could think of how it looked to her. She loved this time of year, the leaves were changing colors - not that there were many trees in South Texas that changed colors, but those that did were beautiful. The Pyracantha was producing its red berries and added so much color to the back yard fence line, as well as helped keep out unwanted humans. The smell of burning leaves filled the air too. Bella loved Autumn.

"Hey Mom," Conner said standing in the doorway. "Want some company?"

Bella smiled up at her son, "Of course - always."

Conner sat next to her and surveyed the back yard. "Got any permanent residents?"

"Yep, I have at least two pair of Cardinals who live back there in the Pyracantha, and of course sparrows. I don't feed them because they have the Holly and the flowering pear trees to eat the fruit from, plus the families on either side of me put out sunflower seeds, so I don't see the need for me to do it also."

"Mom," Conner started then paused and began again. "Mom, I'd like to talk to you about Sophia."

"Alright son, talk away." Bella nodded smiling.

"She's _the one_. I'm going to ask her to marry me, and if she says yes, she and I'll be moving closer to her family."

"What about your school Conner? You've got, what, two more years before you have your Masters?" Bella was very concerned now.

"I've been investigating transferring, and I can without losing any credits to the University of Mexico. Her family lives close to it," Conner put his hand on his mother's. "Now nothing is set yet. This is only if she says yes. I just want you to be prepared for my moving away. You'll be alone then."

Bella was suddenly filled with an emotion she'd not experienced before. "Alone? Now you worry about me being alone? Don't you dare!" Bella was in a full blown panic attack by the end of her sentence and she was crying. She stood up and ran back into the house and her bedroom, slamming the door.

At that moment, Conner realized what a _shit_ he'd been by making Bella give up Edward. _Who cared about age really? What an ass I've been_! He knew what he had to do now. He had to make it right! Conner walked into the house and found his mother's cell phone and looked through her contacts until he found Rosalie's name, and pressed the call symbol.

"Damn it Bella! This better be an emergency! I had a late drunken night and I'm very hung over," Rose's voice was hoarse sounding.

"I'm so sorry Rose. This is Conner, Bella's son. Sorry to wake you up, but I have just realized what a total ass I've been to my Mom. I need to speak with Edward, do you have his number?"

"Conner?" Rose sat up in her bed and smacked Emmett on his ass to wake him up. "What's wrong? Is something the matter with Bella?" Rose was starting to panic.

"Yes, and no. I just need to speak with Edward. Do you think he's still interested in my mother?"

"Uh, yeah. He is. Very much so," Rose answered, stunned. "Conner, I don't know if he'd talk to you. Do you want me or Emmett to talk to him first?"

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. Mom needs him. I know she's in love with him and I've been such an shit. Please, call him for me and ask him to call Mom back. Tell him what I've said, please."

"Ok Conner," Still stunned, "What's changed your mind?"

"I didn't realize until this morning how deep her feelings for him were. I may not like the circumstances, but it's not my place to dictate to my mother who she can or can't love," Conner scrubbed his face with his free hand. "I was such a fool. I'm so sorry. I want to try and make it better. Do you think it can be made better?" Conner was almost whispering.

"Alright, Conner. I'll call him. I doubt I'll wake him up. Like Bella, he likes to get up early on Sunday mornings," Rose said and she disconnected the call.

"Well, I'll be damned," Rose sighed to Emmett.

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 11

Sunshine

~o0o~

Chapter 11

Sunshine

Previously:

 _"Alright, Conner, I'll call him. I doubt I'll wake him up. Like Bella, he likes to get up early on Sunday mornings," Rose said before she disconnected the call._

 _"Well, I'll be damned," Rose sighed to Emmett._

~o0o~

"What's up, Rosie, and who was that on the phone?" Emmett asked sleepily.

"That, my Darlin', was Conner Swan, err Black. He finally seems to have gotten his head out of his ass and realizes what he's done to Bella." Rosalie smiled. "He wanted Edward's phone number, and then changed his mind and asked me to call Edward and tell him what he said, and to also please call Bella." Rosalie hesitated a moment before continuing, "I think Bella must have had some kind of break down. Conner sounded worried."

"Then by all means, call Edward, Rosalie," Emmett said pragmatically.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say," Rose mumbled as she searched through her contact list for Edward's phone number. When she'd located it, she took a deep breath before pressing the send button.

The phone rang twice before Edward picked up. "Hello? Rose? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Hey, Edward. Yeah, it's Rosalie. I hope I'm not waking you." Rose paused to listen before she continued. "I have some news and a strange request from Conner of all people." Rose quieted, listening again. "He said to tell you he's sorry for what has happened and that you need to call Bella, that it's important." She listened again. "Yes, that's all he said. I think Bella must have had a breakdown and confessed to him how deep her feelings for you still are. He sounded really worried, Edward. Please give Bella a call, and then call me back and let me know what's going on. Okay?" Rosalie smiled brightly. "Yeah. Honest to God, Edward. He was worried that you'd lost interest because of his shit. You call her. I'll be waiting to hear back." Rose disconnected the call, put the phone on the nightstand, and then attacked Emmett with kisses.

~o0o~

Conner found himself pacing back and forth, waiting for the phone to ring. When it finally rang, it seemed as if hours had passed. The display showed it was Edward Cullen calling. Taking a very deep, calming breath, Conner answered the call. "Hello, Edward, this is Conner."

"Hello, Conner. Rosalie said I should call Bella. She thought Bella might have had a break down? If that's true, I suspect you and I are both responsible for it," Edward said stiffly.

"Yes, but it's not your fault Edward, unless you count my mother being in love with you." He paused and sighed. "It's all on me. I was a spoiled little boy who-" Conner let out another deep sigh "-didn't want his mommy to be happy with anyone but him. I'm so sorry, Edward. I can't emphasize that enough. I'm hoping we can fix this." Conner finally got it all out and waited for Edward to respond.

"Yes, you were being very selfish Conner, but I do understand." Edward paused. "I accept your apology. I only want what's best for Bella. If never being with her again is best, I won't like it, but I'll do it. I'm hoping that won't be the case. Now, let me talk to Bella, please."

Conner nodded as if Edward was standing before him and walked down the hall to his mother's bedroom door. He knocked on it. "Mom, there's a phone call for you. It's Edward..."

~o0o~

Bella's eyes were red and swollen. She had a little snot starting to trickle from her nose and her voice broke when she said, "Who?"

Conner smiled at his mother. Seeing her heartbreak fully exposed to him as he'd not seen it before. "Edward, Mama. And I'm sorry for being such an ass. Now talk to the man you love, and we'll talk later."

Bella took the phone away from Conner and watched him with her mouth open as he left her bedroom, closing the door.

"Hello, Edward," Bella said through her sniffle, cough, "Edward."

~o0o~

Thirty minutes later, and only after Bella washed her face, Bella was back out on the screened in porch holding another cup of coffee, watching her son walk back and forth from one side of the backyard to the other.

She stood there for a long time waiting for Conner to see her. When he finally realized she was standing there watching him, he stopped his pacing and headed toward her.

Bella turned and walked back to the wicker table and chairs and then waited for him to catch up with her. She'd just placed her very hot cup of coffee on the table when Conner reached for her, pulling her into an almost back-breaking and rib-crushing embrace. "Mama, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make this whole mess right with you-" he paused "-and Edward?"

"You're making a good start, Sunshine. A very good start." Bella smiled up at her son with love and pride in her eyes. She then pushed him back and smiled brightly into his eyes. The eyes she'd fallen in love with instantly the day he was born. "You're still and always will be first in my heart."

"Mama, I don't deserve you." Conner stepped back and seated himself in one of the chairs as his mother did the same.

Bella laughed a little. "Call it Karma, Sunshine." She took a sip of her coffee and shaking her head a little as though she was trying to clear her mind. "So, what changed your mind?"

"To be honest, you reacting the way you did this morning. It hit me like a ton of bricks." He swallowed. "What if you'd reacted to my telling you about Sofia the way I had when I found out about Edward?" He paused, sniffling. "I would have been devastated." He ran both his hands through his hair. "I would have hated you for not understanding and judging her because she's from a different country. I put myself in your shoes the night I made that awful ultimatum. I thought about how childish I'd been, how deeply hurt you looked..." Conner began crying. "Mama! I'm so, so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Bella stood up and went to stand in front of Conner. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her waist and clung to her for the longest time, crying. He kept saying over and over, "Mama, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

After what must have felt like an eternity to Conner, Bella finally said, "I forgive you, Sunshine."

~o0o~


	12. Chapter 12

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 12

I now pronounce...

~o0o~

Previously:

 _Bella stood up and went to stand in front of Conner. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her waist and clung to her for the longest time, crying. He kept saying over and over, "Mama, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

 _After what must have felt like an eternity to Conner, Bella finally said, "I forgive you, Sunshine."_

~o0o~

Chapter 12

Six Months Later

"Are you sure you've got the ring?" Conner asked for what must have been the fortieth time in the last hour.

Lee, being the wiseass that he was, decided that now was good time to let his humor come out. With a look of pure concentration on his face, he patted his pockets down a couple of times before he looked up at Conner with horror on his face. "Oh, my God, Conner, it's not in my pocket!"

Conner felt himself blanch. A million things were going through his mind in the space of a few seconds, the top most being, _I'm gonna kill that bastard if he lost Sofia's ring_!

Before Conner could do him bodily harm, Lee laughed out loud so hard, they heard him in the chapel. "Honestly, Conner, here is it," he said, pulling the little blue box from his coat pocket. The look of relief that flooded his friend's face caused Lee to shake his head as he said, "Now shut the fuck up and sit down. Have another glass of champagne, go smoke something. I might have a joint..." Lee was not allowed to finish that sentence because Conner punched him in his arm-hard.

Conner then pulled his friend into a man hug and swore, "God damn it, Lee! If you ever do anything like that to me again, I swear to Christ I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry, man, but y'all are being a real pain in the butt. Boy! Don't ever ask me to be your best man ever again. Please," Lee begged.

Conner looked a little stricken. "You can bank on it Lee. I'm only doing this one time. I've seen first hand what multiple marriages can do."He paused and smiled. "Besides that, I love Sofia. She is _The One_."

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door. It opened and the minister stuck his head in. "Conner? You ready to get married?"

"Yes, sir! Let's do this," Conner replied.

The minister led Conner and Lee down the short hallway, through a narrow doorway and into the apse of the chapel. Conner would be told later that the Rice University chapel was beautiful, but that day, he only saw Sofia walking down the aisle looking more radiant than he'd ever seen her. She was beautiful with long, natural honey blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back in a sparkling cascade of silk. Her eyes were shining brightly, and Conner knew she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't have told you what her dress looked like or how any of her attendants were dressed. He only had eyes for her. He would only ever have eyes for her.

Bella sat in the front pew with Edward next to her, and Rosalie and Emmett next to him. Edward was holding her hand as she squeezed it tightly. "Breathe, baby girl. It won't be long now. Just breathe," he whispered to her.

With her eyes filled with love and pride, as well as unshed tears, Bella smiled at the beautiful man sitting next to her and squeezed his hand again. "Ok," she muttered.

Soon, everyone was arranged on the steps of the Apse as the bride and her father completed their march and Sofia was handed off to Conner. Tears streamed from Conner's eyes. He couldn't help it. He was such a softy. He raised Sofia's hand to his lips, and he kissed her knuckles softly. Neither of them heard the collective "Awww" that escaped from those gathered to witness their marriage.

It was all a blur for Bella. Her baby, her Sunshine, now officially belonged to another woman.

How could she let him go? He'd always been her rock, her defender. Now he had transferred all that to Sofia as it should be. But, oh my Lordy, it hurt! Bella felt Edward put his arm around her shoulders and pull her to him before she realized she was crying. She felt Rosalie pushing a tissue toward her. Bella dabbed at her eyes, blew her nose softly, and straightened up. She looked up at Conner and saw him winking at her. That make her smile. She knew that he knew what she was thinking because they'd discussed this very thing night before last.

 _"Now, Mama, you know you'll always be my number one gal!" Conner was saying. Bella'd reached over and put a finger on his lips. "No, Conner! Sofia must always come first for you now. You're not the man in my life now."_

 _Edward walked in carrying three bottles of Lone Star beer, setting one in front of each of them. He bent down and kissed Bella before he sat beside her_. _"And who is the man in your life now Bella?" Edward asked, smiling._

 _"You are, of course," Bella smiled._

Bella was pulled from her memory when she heard, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood cheering and applauding enthusiastically.

~o0o~

The reception was another blur for Conner.

Bella was thankful the photographer was taking lots of pictures. Bella danced with her sunshine one last time, and then spent the rest of the evening dancing with Edward. He pulled her into his arms where she felt safe and protected. He would never let her down. She knew this because he'd waited so long for her to come back to him. He was kind and sweet and loving. Maybe she'd finally gotten it right. Only time would tell.

~o0o~

Conner and Sofia ran through a hail of birdseed trying to get to the limo that would whisk them away to George Bush Intercontinental Airport and then Mexico City, where they would begin their lives together. As the limo pulled away, Bella let out one final sob and buried her head in Edward's chest. He patted her on the back, hugged her, and then just held her as the crowd began to disperse some going back into the restaurant and others to their cars and home, or a hotel.

"What would madam like to do?" asked Edward, making a sweeping bow to Bella.

Bella curtsied. "Madam would like to take her damned shoes off. My feet are killing me in these god-awful high heels the wedding planner insisted I just had to wear!

"Would madam like to have her feet rubbed?" Edward asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

"As a matter of fact madam would just love that a lot!" She waggled her eyebrows back at him.

They went back into the restaurant and said their farewells to Sofia's parents and her friends, as well as Rosalie and Emmett and left.

"Can I made a suggestion Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Of course, you may, so long as it only a suggestion," Bella answered, smiling.

"When we get back to your house, and we change into our comfies, let's open that last bottle of pink champagne, sit on the couch, and I'll rub your feet for as long as you feel necessary. There's something I want to talk to you about anyway and tonight seems as good a time as ever," Edward finished.

~o0o~

When they got settled on the couch with Bella's feet in Edward's lap, and half of that last bottle of champagne drunk, Edward cleared his throat. Bella was so relaxed he figured now was the time to say what he wanted to say.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" Bella hummed, smiling.

"Will you marry me?"

~o0o~


	13. Chapter 13

Moving On

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Chapter 13

It's A Good Life

A/N: Hankie alert

~o0o~

Previously:

 _"Will you marry me?"_

~o0o~

Chapter 13

It's A Good Life

Six months later:

Edward had worn Bella down enough to where she finally said _yes._ He cried with joy. The ceremony, such as it was, took place in the office of a country judge with only Rosalie and Emmett there to witness. Afterward, they went to Ruth's Chris Steak House for the wedding feast, then back to Bella's and Edward's house for drinks.

Edward had moved in with Bella about a month after she'd said she'd marry him. He'd not wanted to wait that long to move in, but he had a contact with the apartments he was living in. There was very little to move, and actually, in effect he'd already moved most of his clothing and personal items there. They had wonderful Sunday mornings sitting on the back screened in porch drinking coffee and watching the sun rise.

~o0o~

As it turned out, Edward was a trust fund baby and that upon marriage, he gained full access to his trust fund. His lawyers wanted Bella to sign a prenup but Edward put his foot down. Bella, however, talked him into a version that he was finally okay with because, "let's face it Darlin', it's for your protection against a gold digging female!" Bella had joked. Edward did not find that funny at all.

The one that Edward finally approved did not make his lawyers happy, but he was content. Bella'd just thrown up her hands refusing to even try and discuss it anymore. She was capable of taking care of herself if there was a divorce between them. She was sure she'd finally gotten it right this time.

Bella had been right. She had gotten it right this time. The only hiccup had been the raised eyebrows at the age difference, but neither of them really cared anymore. They were soul mates...even to loving the rising early on Sunday mornings to watch the sun rise and drink coffee on the screened in porch.

~o0o~

One year after Conner and Sophia were married, Bella got a call from an excited Conner saying they were pregnant and with twins!

Bella was so excited. She was going to be a grandmother! Finally. Edward was excited too.

Six months later the phone rang about two a.m. Bella hesitantly answered fearful of bad news. No one ever called with good news at that time of the morning. "Mom! I should say Grandma! Congratulations. You have a grandson and a granddaughter." Conner was over the moon. After Bella got him calmed down he gave her all the birth particulars. Everyone was doing fine. The babies were a bit small, but that was expected with twins.

Bella got permission to take four school days off to go visit Conner and his family and Edward got the school to give him the days off from classes. The trip was a quick one, but one that Bella and Conner would never forget. To see her personal Circle of Life taking form in those two beautiful babies, made Bella so Happy, she cried as she held them.

Edward took pictures of Bella holding both babies, of Bella with both Conner and Sophia, and Bella managed to get one of Edward holding both babies.

The atmosphere when Sophia's entire family met Edward was less than a success, but it had been expected. However, that changed with Sophia's father realized how wealthy Edward was, and when he was told about the trust fund Edward started for the children's education.

That drama was soon forgotten however, as both Bella and Edward were deeply involved with their own lives once more.

Edward graduated from College and began forming his own computer security consulting firm. Even though he had to spend more time away from Bella then he liked, he still managed to have both breakfast and supper, albeit a littler later than usual, with Bella.

Bella was content to continue as a high school teacher and do her after hours tutoring with advanced students.

They had happy full lives and their love and trust in each other continued to grow steadily for the next two years.

Bella got a phone call once again from Conner in the early morning hours announcing once more that he was the proud father of another set of twins. Again, a boy and a girl. This set, however, were identical and not fraternal.

Bella was over the moon, and couldn't wait to get to hold them. Edward didn't get to go this time because he business was really start to take off and he was needed in the office more than ever.

Sophia's father was disappointed that Edward didn't make it. Bella found that very funny, and Edward did too.

~o0o~

Life rocked on for the next 20 years with Bella and Edward making fast trips to Mexico City to visit with Conner and his family, and summer visits of the grand children and all the excitement their visits brought. Bella was in heaven. She'd finally found the man which whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; a happily married son with a beautiful wife and four beautiful grandchildren.

~o0o~

Another 20 years came and went. Bella and Edward were not married 40 years. Her grandchildren were in college in the States at good solid universities receiving the best education possible. All thanks to Edward's trust fund arrangements.

Bella was so proud of Edward, her son and her grandchildren. She had a right to be.

~o0o~

"Conner, wake up," Sophia was shaking Conner.

"Humm, what's up?" Conner had one eye open. He could see a bleary Sophia and she was holding something in her out stretched hand. He rubbed his hand over his face to help clear the sleep cobwebs. She was holding his phone out to him.

He took it from her, "Hello?"

"Conner, this is Edward."

Instantly Conner came fully awake. There was only one reason that Edward would be calling at this hour. Only bad new came this late of night. "Yeah, Edward it's me. Is Mama okay?"

"No, she's not. She's had a stroke and is in the hospital." Conner could tell that Edward was trying hard not to cry. "You need to come, and come fast. Don't worry about the air fare, I've take care of it, or I could send you my corporate jet, out already to come and get you. You should bring the children too if possible. The jet will be there in about 4 hours. It's on standby for the return flight back here to Houston. Just call me when you're on your way and I'll let the flight crew know."

"Yeah. OK. I'm up and getting ready. I'll see what can be done about getting the kids there too." Conner paused, "Is she dying?"

"I'm afraid so Conner."

Conner disconnected the call, and explained everything to Sophia. Just just nodded and went to her closet and began to pack. Conner got the children on the phone and explained what has happened. They loved their grandmother very much and didn't complain very much after they heard why they were getting up in the middle of the night.

The flight was a tense one, and it passed slowly. The planes crew were respectful of the family and told them to just ask for whatever they desired.

Upon landing, Conner was informed that a limo would be waiting for the family. They were whisked away quickly to the hospital. Once there, the staff didn't give anyone any grief about rules. They all knew that Bella was dying. She'd been in and out of the ICU many times in the past could of weeks with one thing and another. The hospital staff had fallen in love with how sweet Bella was, and how good looking Edward still was.

Conner walked into his mother's hospital room. She'd always been short, but now she looked so small, shrunken and gray, laying there in that bed.

Bella was a wake. She'd rallied when Edward had told her Conner and his family would be there soon that he'd sent the jet to pick them up.

She kissed each of the four grandchildren, and hugged Sophia and passed away holding both Edward and Conner's hands.

~o0o~

Conner and his family stay long enough for the funeral. The church where it was held was barely large enough to hold everyone who wanted to come to say goodbye to Bella. She was not only active with the School Board, but with many youth groups in the area. Edward's company members turned out also. Bella had made such a good impression with them all, they too wished to pay their respects.

It rained that day and Edward thought it only fitting that they sky should cry too. He and Bella had such a beautiful and full life together. He regretted only one thing, no really two things. He wished they'd had more time and that they'd had children of their own. But there was so many good memories.

After the funeral Conner pulled Edward into a hard hug, "Edward, I'm so glad that you waited for mother, and that I was such an ass in the beginning. I hope that you've forgiven me."

Edward hugged Conner back, "Of course I have. Long, long ago. You were just trying to do what you thought best." Conner pulled back a bit and laughed softly, remember that early Sunday morning phone call you made to me?" Conner nodded and Edward continued, "thank you for that."

Conner's family went back to Mexico City and he and Sophia had a full and happy life.

Edward died not too long after Bella had. Life just didn't hold the sparkle it had when she was alive.

As his eyes were closing for the last time, the room seemed to light up. There standing on a low hill under what looked like an oak tree, was Bella. She had on a white sun dress and was holding a large brim hat. She was smiling and motioning for him to come join her. She looked just like she did the first night that Edward had met her.

Edward found himself rising from bed and walking, then running up to hill to Bella. They hugs and kissed passionately as they always had. Then holding hands, they turned and walk under the tree and down the other side of the hill, into a glowing bright sun rise.

The End


End file.
